Hesitant Reunion
by Malfoy Unforgiven
Summary: Post war, Hogwarts, etc. Harry is a lost soul who runs into Draco. Both lives are changed. Eventual HPDM Slash  Please review honestly! Thanks in advance!
1. Hesitant Reunion

Post war, Hogwarts, etc. Harry is a lost soul who runs into Draco. Both lives are changed. Eventual HPDM Slash

My First attempt at Slash - please review honestly! Thanks in advance!

* * *

Harry eyed the glass sitting on the bar in front of him warily. It had been glaring back at him for the past 45 minutes, begging him to pick it up and shoot the amber-colored liquid down his throat. He knew his threshold was fast approaching and he would soon give in to temptation if he didn't get the drink away from him. He had been sober for just over a year now and every day seemed to be worse than before, despite what those in his support group told him. He was told it would get easier and his resistance would increase. It hadn't. He had been coming to the same bar every day, having the bartender pour the same drink, testing his will and resolve. He hadn't cracked yet, but felt the time was fast approaching.

After the war, Harry had begun drinking quite heavily to numb the pain of all that had happened and it had actually worked quite well until he ran into one of his old classmates. Harry thought back on that night as a wave of mixed emotion washed over him. He had been sitting in this very bar, on his way to polishing off a bottle of firewhiskey on his own, when he heard a familiar drawl echoing across the room. He nearly choked on the shot he had just thrown to the back of his throat when he heard the sound. Malfoy.

Harry looked over to the corner of the bar where Draco had been sitting that evening over a year ago. He remembered the way Draco had looked, almost as if time had left him completely alone. His porcelain skin was as flawless as he had remembered it, though his hair was a bit longer than it was while in school and it effectively hid his eyes whenever he looked down at the table. Draco apparently had done well for himself as his robes were tailored from the finest material and he was impeccably dressed, though Harry didn't know where he was currently working. His smile was as radiant as ever, though Harry had seldom seen it while in school. It seemed as if Draco was a completely different person. Almost happy. Draco was laughing and joking with two other men Harry assumed were co-workers.

Harry had watched the group of men in furtive glances and at one point in his conversation, Draco had unexpectedly looked up and met Harry's blurred vision. Thanks to the firewhisky virtually boiling in his gut, Harry had thought this was a good moment to break their four year silence by swaggering over to Malfoy's table to get reacquainted. Harry didn't remember much after that, but he did remember snippets of memory that indicated Harry had make a complete arse of himself and that Malfoy had helped him home, took him upstairs, got him ready for bed, and left. Harry had been so humiliated the next morning when he realized his vulnerability and stupidity, that he immediately checked himself into a dependency treatment facility designed specifically to treat wizards that had endured the war and began his journey to sobriety.

"You want me to get rid of that for you?" A voice asked Harry, jolting him from his memory. His gaze met Terri, the husky bartender that had worked in The Purple Skrewt for as long as Harry had been frequenting the place. She had her hand on his still full shot glass.

"Yea, please," Harry replied quietly and let her remove the drink.

"You need to stop doing this to yourself," Terri scolded. "After you get sober, you aren't supposed to put yourself into situations that can tempt you." Her voice carried a mixture of sadness and chiding usually reserved for a parent speaking to their child.

Harry slowly replied, "I know. I just was into the routine so long that habits are hard to break."

"You know what I think?"

Harry knew what was coming and he hated hearing her say it.

"I think you come here looking for that blonde bloke you were with that night." She stopped drying the glass in her hands and leaned into him to whisper. "You went on about him enough previous times when you were pissed that I almost didn't believe he existed. Then here he shows up, you make a complete fool of yourself, and suddenly you don't drink anymore. Honestly Harry, I think it's great that you've cleaned yourself up, but you are killing yourself thinking he will ever show up again. I had never seen him prior to that night."

Harry knew that she was right. She was always right whenever this topic came up. But he couldn't get the possibility of running into Draco out of his mind. He was determined that he would get to talk to him again, and this time, he wouldn't be pissed out of his mind when it happened.

"Thanks Terri," Harry mumbled, and hurried to get off the bar stool before her lecture continued. "See you tomorrow I imagine."

* * *

"Harry! It's so wonderful to see you!" Hermione gushed as she threw open the front door.

"Hey Mione," Harry said as he quickly looked at the ground. He hadn't been invited to her and Ron's home, but decided to take a chance and drop by.

"I haven't seen you in almost a year. I was so worried about you!" She threw her arms around Harry in a strong, awkward bear hug that threatened to crush his insides.

"It's great to see you too Mione. I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I really didn't know how….."

Hermione cut him off with a raised finger and gave him a quick look over. "It doesn't matter now Harry. I'm so relieved to see you. You look really good!"

Harry had broken off contact with pretty much everyone he knew from his past due to the rehab and he had alienated the rest with his drunken antics. Both Ron and Hermione had been willing to stand by his side, but their faces brought back so many reminders of his past that he found it difficult to let the history go. Harry subsequently told them as much and he severed all ties with them shortly after entering rehab.

"Well, you are thinner than you were, but it suits you well. You look like you did back at…." Her voice fell away as she sent an apologetic glance, hesitating to bring up the past.

"It's okay Hermione," Harry reassured her. "I'm moving on from that whole thing. So…..what's up?"

A grateful smile crossed her face and she grabbed his hand.

"Okay, well come in anyway. Where are my manners?"

Hermione led Harry into the living room of the house she shared with Ron. It was quaintly decorated and instantly reminded Harry of the borough where Ron had grown up and Harry had spent so many Christmases. Mrs. Weasley must have had a strong hand in decorating the place, a fact that Hermione surely hated.

Ron and Hermione had dated for a year after leaving Hogwarts, but eventually decided that their friendship was much too important to ruin it with a relationship. Despite the fact that both were crazy about each other, it was immediately evident upon moving in together that they were both crazy with each other and they agreed to remain friends with occasional benefits. They kept the three story house they had purchased together, but remodeled it to contain two master suites; giving both Ron and Hermione the privacy they needed should either of them bring someone home for the evening. The arrangement seemed to be working, or had done so for the last four years.

Harry found himself in Hermione's bright yellow kitchen listening to her fill him in on the entire goings on over the past year. It seemed that not much had changed, but Hermione seemed more strong-willed, if that was at all possible. She had taken a job as the head of a newly created department at the Department of Ministry called the "Care of Rambunctious Muggle Creatures" that specialized in using magic to control unruly house pets.

"So I told the lady that we would have to take her cat away if she didn't learn to control him, but she didn't seem to get the importance of the situation….." Hermione went on.

Harry realized that he hadn't been paying attention to a word she had been saying. His mind was positively lost in replaying that night in the Purple Skrewt for the hundredth time. Something about the way Draco had looked at him. Something about that night….

Hermione was interrupted by a door slamming from the front of the house.

"Mione! Hey Mione!" Harry recognized Ron's voice bellowing through the house. "Where are you? You will never guess who I ran into today!" Ron bellowed, his voice getting louder and louder. "It's someone that saw Harry…." Ron's sentence remained unfinished and the words hung in the air as Ron's flaming red hair poked through the swinging door that lead to the living room. His mouth opened silently then closed again upon seeing Harry seated at the kitchen counter.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed nervously shooting a hesitant glance at Hermione who simply shrugged and smiled back at them both.

Ron pushed his way into the kitchen holding the door open for another body to step into the bright kitchen. Ron began to speak but Harry didn't hear a word he said. He was too focused on the tall, lean, blonde boy standing before him.


	2. Nighttime Endeavors

**Author's Note:** I guess I was supposed to do this earlier. **Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters, nor do I make a profit from any of them. I do own Terri the bartender and the Purple Skrewt bar, however, lol.

Sorry this chapter is so short, I wanted to get this out there and see what I was capable of as this is my first time writing slash material. Please leave your comments, insight, suggestions, and pointers! It helps me adjust and edit my writing.

Hope you enjoy!

~MU~

* * *

Harry's breath hitched as Draco slid his pale hand slowly down Harry's arm. Draco's touch was electrifying and Harry shivered with anticipation. He didn't know if he wanted this, but something deep within him compelled him forward and here they were, hesitantly touching, exploring each other. Harry's eyes met Draco's soft grey eyes and the connection was instant. Harry found his hands on Draco's shoulders and slowly rubbed down his arms. He grasped Draco's hands with his, and interlocked his fingers, hesitating.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Draco breathed heavily.

Harry only nodded, worried that his voice would give away the nervousness he felt.

Harry tried to speak, but Draco's lips were on his in an instant. Soft and gentle, he pecked at Harry's lips slowly, taking the time to taste him sufficiently, pulling first one, then the other between his lips. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's back and pulled him in closer, loosing himself in his arms.

Harry kissed Draco back, enjoying everything about the experience, tasting Draco's deep musky scent. It was light but heavy if that was at all possible and Harry was intoxicated by the way it made him feel. Harry gasped when Draco broke off and moved to kissing down Harry's jaw line, stopping to nibble his ear lobe and breathing seductively into Harry's ear.

"Harry….I've wanted you for so fucking long."

Harry tried to reply, but his voice caught in his throat. He could only nod as Draco's hands moved effortlessly across his back and gently massaged down to his arse. Harry ground his hips into Draco and felt the boy stiffen. A guttural groan escaped Draco's lips and he moved more furiously as he kissed his way down Harry's neck.

Harry ran his hands up under Draco's shirt, feeling his warm, soft skin and pulled it off, heaving it to the floor with frenzied movement. He stepped back momentarily to view Draco's naked torso. His abs were perfect in every way, and harry ran his hand lightly over them making his way towards Draco's trousers. He couldn't wait to explore more of him, particularly the bulge that was straining in his pants, and he hurried his movements to reflect his desire.

Draco grabbed Harry by the wrist and pulled him back towards him for another kiss. Harry immediately felt Draco's tongue lightly flick his lower lip and probe for entry into his mouth. Giving him access, Harry opened his mouth and felt the warm sensation as their tongues met. Harry reciprocated, pushing his tongue into Draco's mouth, exhilarated by the sensation he had felt only once before; though it felt nothing like this.

Draco gripped him firmly and ground his manhood into Harry's crotch eliciting a deep moan of passion from Harry's lips. He was so ready and wanted Draco so badly.

"Draco…" Harry moaned "I want you…to….fuck me….

A smile crept over Draco's lips. "Oh….I will….be patient"

Draco slowly unbuttoned Harry's shirt and let the soft material sink to the floor. His long, thin fingers traced lines across Harry's chest, stopping to tease his nipples until they were sufficiently hard, then moved to his belt and undid the clasp. Draco kissed Harry's abdomen, slowly biting and flicking his tongue over the skin as he went, causing Harry's erection to press firmly into his trousers.

Draco massaged Harry's bulge through his pants, and Harry thought he was going to lose his mind. He had never experienced this before and it was so much more than he could have ever imagined. He had never experimented with another boy before, and the idea that he had once refused to give in to was now something he wanted so badly.

Harry ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair as Draco deftly released the buttons holding back Harry's now throbbing member. Draco slid the jeans down over Harry's thighs and made quick work of his boxers, leaving Harry completely naked looking down at the crouching Draco before him.

Softly, Draco reached out and wrapped his hand around Harry's rock-hard erection and began to slowly lick the head, drawing out a sudden gasp from Harry's lips. Harry's knees nearly buckled as Draco began to take him into his mouth, making Harry shutter with each flick of the tongue.

Draco massaged Harry's arse as he began to move Harry quickly in and out of his mouth. Harry instinctively rocked his hips forward, meeting Draco's mouth again and again. Harry looked down at Draco and nearly came at the sight of his slick cock sliding in and out of Draco's blood engorged lips. He couldn't fit completely inside of Draco's mouth, but he was doing his best to try as he thrust into Draco's tightening mouth faster and faster, using his hands to control Draco's head movements.

"Oh Merlin," Harry gasped. His vision began to blur and he knew from the tightening in his stomach that he wouldn't last long.

"Draco…..wai….." Harry was stopped short as he came, wave after violent wave of ecstasy sending shutters through his entire body. Harry feared he wouldn't be able to remain on his feet as he came again and again, shooting his seed violently down Draco's throat. He released his grip on Draco's head, letting his hands slide down to Draco's sweat-covered shoulders and heard his name.

"Harry….." Draco was saying "Harry….."

Harry looked down to where Draco was kneeling, but Draco wasn't saying anything.

"Harry…."

"Harry…..!"

Harry bolted upright and looked at his surroundings, shocked to see the vision he had just experienced dissolve and a new world materialize in front of him.

"Harry, mate!" Ron was standing over him in the darkness with a small light coming from the tip of his wand, illuminating their immediate surroundings. "Are you okay mate?" Ron said with a concerned look on his face.

"I heard you yelling from clear upstairs. What's going on?"

It took Harry a minute to clear his head. He was in the guest bedroom of Ron and Hermione's house and had decided to stay over after the three of them had been talking late into the night. Harry remembered seeing Draco in the doorway of the kitchen, and the shocked look that crossed his face upon seeing Harry. He had muttered something to Ron about how he had better go, and had then turned and left.

Harry wanted to reach out to Draco, wanted to say something, anything that would at least make him stay and talk to him. But his arse had felt frozen to the chair and he simply watched Draco leave as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Harry?" Ron questioned, bringing Harry back to reality.

"Sorry mate," Harry said sheepishly. "It was just a dream."

"I can see that Harry," Ron said with a wide grin on his face. "Who's the lucky gal?"

Harry looked confused as he tried to figure out what Ron was on about. He followed Ron's gaze down to his trousers where a wet mark was surrounding his still softening erection.

Turning a bright crimson, Harry hastily reached for the covers to hide his embarrassment.

Ron laughed, "It's allright man, it happens to everyone. I've just never heard it happen quite so vocally to anyone before. Must have been quite the time" He grinned.

Harry blushed again and stared straight ahead, shocked and disappointed that his experience had not been real and Ron turned to leave.

"Ron?" Harry called out softly, almost unheard, stopping Ron just short of the door. "What was the deal with Draco last night? Why was he here and why did he leave so suddenly when he saw me?"

Ron looked quietly down at the floor before meeting Harry's gaze.

"We'll talk about all that in the morning if you want okay?"

Harry simply nodded as Ron left the room and pulled the door shut to latch securely.


	3. Discussion with Hermione

**Author's Note:** Thank you to everyone who's read the story. Please comment and leave your input cuz it helps me improve.

Hopefully you are enjoying the story and that it's moving fast enough. I'm fighting with the characters a little bit right now, but hopefully that will be sorted out on the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters in this story. That honor belongs to JK Rowling (*tear*)

~MU~

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself still completely exhausted. After Ron left him for the night, he tossed and turned, never quite falling asleep, but never being fully awake either. He replayed the details of the dream over and over in his mind, searching for meaning behind what had happened but only settled upon the fact that he was attracted to Draco.

Draco. The name alone sent shivers up his spine. The boy had possessed nearly every moment of thought over the past year and Harry didn't quite know or understand why. He and Draco had always shared a special bond, though during school it had usually dealt strictly with anger and making each other's lives miserable. Now though….This was something different entirely.

Harry heard a knock on the door, and sat up as Hermione entered the room.

"Hey Har, how are you feeling today?" Her face showed a look of concern.

"Morning Mione," Harry replied rubbing his palms into his eyes, trying to shake the memories zinging through his head. "I'm okay. A little tired though. Not used to sleeping in a strange place." Although Harry knew darn well that wasn't the reason for his sluggishness. From the look on Hermione's face, she didn't believe that either.

"Well, I'm glad you're up. I made breakfast for you and I. Ron's already left this morning as he had an early meeting, but that will give us another chance to chat by ourselves!" She smiled.

Great, Harry thought. That was just what he needed this morning. He'd had enough trouble paying attention to her stories yesterday. "That sounds great Mione," Harry said, faking his enthusiasm. "Do I have time to jump in the shower?"

Hermione nodded. "Of course. You have about ten minutes, so if you can be done before that, then go for it. I'll be downstairs when you are ready."

The hot water cascaded down Harry's body as he attempted a quick shower. He couldn't get his mind off the events of the last day. First deciding to reconnect with Ron and Hermione and then having Draco show up like that. What are the chances? Harry wondered at his luck, or misfortune; he couldn't decide which. Something bothered him about the way Draco had suddenly left when he saw Harry sitting in the kitchen though. He couldn't put his finger on it, but knew that something had caused the strange reaction.

Harry's mind drifted to the events of the dream, and it triggered a reaction of a different kind in him. Looking at his rapidly swelling groin, he realized that the dream's details were not going to be leaving his mind any time soon.

He quickly palmed his erection, bringing himself off quickly, and finished his shower. Not wanting to keep Hermione waiting, he dressed quickly and bounded down the stairs to the main level where Hermione was just scooping eggs out of a pan onto a plate.

"Right on time," she said glancing up at him with a smile on her face.

"I was worried that the food would get cold waiting for you."

Harry offered her a smile and sat at the counter, the very same spot he was in when he last saw Draco, and began to eat the eggs and biscuits on his plate.

"So…," Hermione began with a look of hesitancy, and Harry's fork stopped midway to his mouth in fear that she would know the details of his very vivid dream.

"Ron told me that you wanted to know about Draco." She looked intently at him.

Harry set his fork down, his interest suddenly piqued, "Yea. I, uh. Well, why did he leave so suddenly when he saw me last night."

Hermione sipped from her coffee cup, struggling to figure out where to begin.

"Well…..it's kind of a long story Harry. I'm not sure how much you remember."

Harry's mind raced, trying to figure out where the story was headed.

"You remember how bad you got. Be…..before you entered rehab?" Hermione's voice was cautious.

"Well I remember most of it I think. I know that I got really bad, but I didn't think any of that had to do with Malfoy." Harry was still very confused and looked to Hermione to continue.

"Do you remember the night in the bar?" Hermione asked slowly.

Harry's heart lurched at what little memory he had of that night. "Well, I remember a few details, but it was all very hazy and I don't remember much. Is that what this is about? What I did and said that night? If that's the case, he needs to realize that I was completely pissed and wasn't myself." Harry was babbling now, desperate to get the words out in his defense. "I don't know what I said or did, but he has to know that it wasn't me he was talking to."

"Calm down Harry. I know that, but you said and did some really nasty things that affected Malfoy pretty deeply. Ron told me about what he and Draco talked about before they got here last night and it kind of makes sense now seeing his reaction to you."

She paused as if to get Harry's reaction, but he remained still, prompting her to go on.

"Maybe we should wait until Ron gets home, cuz he knows all the details."

Harry wanted to grab her by her neck and shake the words out of her.

"Hermione, I have got to know what I did. Malfoy and I have only spoken that one night in over four years, and I need to know what his reaction was based on," He pleaded with her.

"Okay, okay." She said, holding up her hands in surrender. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to beat yourself up over it." Hermione's face was sympathetic.

"Okay, just tell me. I can handle it. I promise."

"Well Harry," Hermione began, "please remember you were completely pissed and out of your mind and that you were still very sensitive about all the events of the war."

Harry nodded and she continued.

"Apparently when you saw Draco that night, you decided to take out all your frustrations on him, believing he was responsible for everything that happened. You stood on the table and told everyone in the bar how horrible Draco was and that he killed Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of all time, and then proceeded to grill his two companions about why they were hanging out with Voldemort's apprentice."

Harry's eyes were wide as he listened to Hermione's horrible details. His mind reeled as he tried to remember any of it as Hermione continued.

"You kept asking Draco to show the mark to the others around the table, and when he refused, you tried to forcibly rip up his sleeve. That's when you got a little physical and ended up giving him a black eye and breaking his nose." Hermione looked pained as she relayed the details Ron had shared with her.

Harry stared into space as each detail of that night was slowly filled in by Hermione.

She stopped speaking and Harry looked up, tears threatening to spill over his eyelids. "That's….so…..horrible." He said hesitantly.

The look on her face told him that the worst was yet to come. Harry braced himself as Hermione's voice, barely a whisper, finished the evening.

"You ended by telling him that both of his parents deserved to be killed by Voldemort for the horrible things they did during the war, and that he deserved to be an orphan." Hermione looked silently at the floor, her voice fading away.

Harry sat, stunned that he was even capable of voicing such horrible thoughts let alone thinking them, tears burning down his cheeks. How could he have been so evil? The boy-who-lived had turned into the monster-that-was. It pained him to believe he was responsible for causing someone, even Malfoy, such pain.

Harry stood up abruptly, mumbled something to Hermione about needing air, and tore out the back door of the house, leaving her standing in the kitchen calling after him to stay. He didn't know where he was going; he only knew he needed to escape the confines of the kitchen and Hermione's sorrowful gaze.

He walked to the end of the block and turned in towards town, passing a small park filled with playing children and their mothers. Harry looked at them longingly, wishing his life could once again be so simple and carefree.

Stopping to sit on a bench in the sun, Harry let his mind go over the horrid details of that night in the Purple Skrewt. He had been so awful and said such nasty things. It was no wonder Draco didn't want to have anything to do with him.

Why had Draco taken the time to get Harry home that night? he questioned himself. He distinctly remembered Draco putting him in bed and hearing the door close, but Harry was so confused why he would even care. He had embarrassed Draco sufficiently that Harry wouldn't have been surprised if he'd left him to sleep in the street.

Harry exhaled deeply and looked up into the sky, feeling the warm sun wash over him. Despite the warmth, he still felt chilled to the bone. His heart ached for what Draco must be feeling at his expense. He had to make this right. He had to find a way to apologize, if that was even possible now.

Harry's attention was grabbed by the form of a couple walking on the other side of the park. They were walking, hand in hand, enjoying each other's company; laughing and smiling as they went. Harry's heart jumped as he realized that was what he wanted more than anything. He needed companionship. He needed someone to come home to at the end of the day that would listen to his problems, understand him, and share with him back. He needed…

He shivered and attempted to push Draco's name from his mind. He couldn't possibly hope that Draco had feelings for him; especially after what he had done and said. Harry was barely even sure his own feelings were real.

The couple reached Harry and he looked up to realize that both people were male. They each had bright smiles plastered across their faces and were obviously content just being with each other. They passed and Harry found himself staring, feeling completely alone. He wanted that normalcy. He wanted to be able to walk, hand in hand, with his partner without a care in the world. And he wanted that partner to be Draco.

"That would never happen," Harry said out loud as he shook his head. Draco's not like me, he thought. But even as the words coursed through his mind, he resolved to make things right. At least they could be friends, he reasoned, knowing full well that he wouldn't be happy with that option.

Harry stood, formulating his plan of action. He had something in mind and while he wasn't sure it would work, he knew he had to try.

TBC…..


	4. Evening Concert

**Author's Note: **Thanks to Everyone who keeps reading. Please comment with your opinions! Good or bad I need to hear them to improve.

ENJOY!

~MU~

* * *

Friday night found Harry in the city, walking through crowds of people looking for Hermione and Ron. They were on their way to see the Screaming Snitches, a band which all three of them loved, in concert and they were supposed to meet up 15 minutes ago. Harry cursed as he checked his watch for the millionth time in five minutes. Hermione had managed to score some tickets last minute from one of her friends in the ministry, used their coins from Hogwarts to let Harry and Ron know where to meet her, and told them not to be late. Naturally, Harry was running behind.

As Harry wormed his way between two very large scantily-clad witches, he caught a glimpse of the street sign where they were supposed to meet up. Rather than seeing either Hermione or Ron however, Harry saw a big brown barn owl sitting patiently on top of the lamppost with a scroll tied to its leg.

Harry approached the lamppost and the owl swooped down to land on Harry's shoulder. He quickly untied the string, setting the owl free, and unrolled the piece of parchment to see Hermione's neat cursive writing glowing back at him.

"Harry," the note began. "Ron and I have gone inside to get our seats, so come find us when you get here. We waited, but couldn't risk them giving our seats away so hurry up and get inside!"

Harry crumpled up the paper and shoved it into his robe pocket. Surprised she didn't send me a howler, Harry thought, knowing that Hermione would probably have preferred to do so. It irritated her when people didn't show up on time and he knew it. He just couldn't get himself to move very fast lately.

It had been three days since Hermione told harry the details of his drunken tirade against Malfoy, and Harry hadn't spoken to either Ron or Hermione since then. In fact, the only communication between them had been the invitation to attend the concert and that was done by owl. Harry shuttered and rubbed his arms against the chill that was slowing infecting the night air.

Harry turned to walk into the concert center and ran smack into a thin body hurrying the other direction.

"OW!" A sharp yelp was let out and Harry tumbled to the ground, limbs tangling with the other person.

"What the bloody…..Potter!" Harry's eyes shot open at the harsh voice that spoke his name.

"Oh my gosh! I'm …so sorry…." Harry stuttered as he tried to regain his composure. "Malfoy?"

"Yes of course it is Potter…..You can get off me now!"

"Oh,….uh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you up," Harry said as he tried to untangle their legs so he could stand up. Harry held out his hand to Draco who was lying on the ground still thoroughly flustered.

Draco ignored Harry's outstretched arm and got up, brushing off the grit now clinging to his freshly pressed robes.

"You just can't get enough of smacking me around can you Potter?" Draco asked through clenched teeth.

"Draco, I'm sorry. I totally didn't see you there." Harry tried to sound sincere. "I wasn't looking and…"

"That's right, you weren't looking," Draco said hastily. "You never pay attention. You are always too concerned with yourself to worry about anyone else."

Draco cast a cleaning charm on himself and began to walk away from Harry in a huff.

"Draco wait!" Harry called, but Draco was already swiftly moving through the crowd.

"Draco!" Harry chased after him, intent on catching up with the slender, blonde boy weaving through the throngs of people that filled the street.

Harry caught Draco's arm and spun him around, "Will you just wait a second!"

In an instant, Draco's wand was out pointing directly into Harry's chest.

"Leave me alone Potter!" Draco hissed. "I don't know what more you want from me. First you accost me in the bar and embarrass me in front of my friends, then you ambush me at Weasley's, and now you practically molest me in the street. It seems that nowhere is safe from you!"

Harry looked blankly into Draco's eyes. Those grey, steely eyes. Harry found them so attractive. So seductive. Draco's scowl broke Harry's trance.

"Leave me alone. You have already said all you have to say about your opinion of me, and frankly, I could give a blast-ended skrewt what you think."

Draco removed his wand from Harry's throat, and turned to walk through the crowd.

"Draco," Harry began, but it was already too late. The head of blonde hair disappeared from Harry's view and was lost in the throng, leaving Harry feeling flustered, frustrated, and disappointed. He had meant to track down Draco and try to mend the whole situation, but when actually confronted with Draco, he froze.

Faced with the object of his obsession, Harry Potter was weak. Vulnerable. He hated that Draco had that kind of power over him.

"Fuck," Harry cursed under his breath. "How could I have been such a prat?"

He turned and shuffled slowly into the concert hall, not very excited about seeing the show after all that had happened.

* * *

Later that evening, back at his apartment, Hermione, Ron, and Hermione were talking excitedly about the concert.

"I couldn't believe he actually floated over the audience to sing that song!" Hermione said excitedly about one of the band members.

Ron shook his head in agreement. "I know! If we only would have been like four rows closer, I might have caught the shirt he threw into the audience."

Both Harry and Hermione looked at Ron, questioningly, their eyebrows raised.

"Oh what!" Ron exclaimed, turning bright crimson. "Don't tell me that either one of you wouldn't have wanted to catch that shirt!"

Ron looked from Hermione to Harry, then back to Hermione. "Well…..not cuz I…..he's famous…..it's only….oh whatever! Piss off the both of you!" Ron exclaimed exasperated.

Hermione burst into laughter as Harry joined her.

"We're just giving you a hard time Ron! Calm down" Hermione giggled as Ron acted thoroughly insulted.

"Not that we would care Ronald," Hermione said in between fits of laughter. "I wouldn't care if you were into blokes."

Ron stood up and stuck out his tongue at the both of them. "I'm using the loo. This conversation better be over when I return."

Hermione giggled as Ron left the sitting room still pretending to be upset..

"Did you really mean what you said Mione?" Harry inquired once Ron was out of the room.

"About what?"

"Well about not caring if Ron was into blokes and stuff," Harry continued attempting to appear nonchalant.

"Of course," Hermione said through a mouth full of shortbread crackers. "Who Ron dates is completely his business. You as well for that matter Harry."

Harry felt his face flush at the last comment.

"I would hope that we are good enough friends that something like that wouldn't matter. I would just want either of you to be happy."

Harry's mind swam at the thought of telling Ron and Hermione about his attraction to Draco. They may be okay with his choice of sexes, but there was no way they would approve of Harry going after a Slytherin. The skinny blonde-haired Slytherin in particular.

"You want who to be happy?" Ron inquired as he came back into the room.

Hermione looked up with a grin on her face. "I was just telling Harry that I would want both of you to be happy, no matter if you fancied blokes."

Ron rolled his eyes and threw up his hands in frustration. "I thought we were done with this!"

Hermione giggled. "We are, we are. Harry and I were just finishing the conversation."

Ron looked warily at both of them. "I've got to get going anyway. I have an early morning tomorrow and I can't keep being late."

Ron walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. "Thanks for the good time guys. See ya back at home Mione. Bye Har." He threw the powder into the fireplace, stepped into the haze, and with a woosh was gone.

Hermione looked at Harry and shook her head, laughing to herself.

Harry bit his lower lip, nervously pondering the question he was about to ask. Hermione beat him to speaking, "So how are you holding up Harry? I know you've been a little preoccupied lately. What's on your mind?"

Harry couldn't believe she could read him so well. It wasn't exactly a secret that he had a lot on his mind, but it seemed that she always knew exactly when he was struggling with a question or thought.

"I'm okay. I've been thinking a lot about Draco…." His voice faded off. "I ran into him before the concert tonight."

"You did?" Hermione's eyes searched Harry for more information.

"I literally ran …..into…him. As in, I bowled him over and ended up lying on top of him in the middle of the street."

"Wow. How did that go over?"

"Not good. He shouted at me that I'd already pretty much ruined his life and he didn't want anything to do with me. He told me to leave him alone and walked away." Harry thought about the look of hate that filled Draco's eyes as he spit out the words towards Harry.

"Well, he was hurt pretty badly by what you said…I'm not sure that he's ready to forgive you yet Harry." Hermione said sympathetically.

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "Where does he work?"

"Har…"

Harry cut off Hermione's objection. "I'm not looking to make trouble Hermione, I just want to know where to find him so I can work on making things right."

Hermione was silent, her eyes searching Harry's pleading face. Harry had to know how to get in touch with Draco. He had felt a real connection with the boy when they were face to face, and the memory of his gaze hadn't left Harry's mind.

"Please," Harry added quietly.

Hermione took a deep breath and let it out slowly, weighing the option of telling Harry, or withholding the information.

"He, uh…"Hermione hesitated, unsure if she should continue. "He actually works at the ministry with me. He started there about 6 months ago in the newly created Defense Against the Dark arts department. He's the head of the department and is actually doing pretty well." She paused, letting the new information sink in. "He's actually pretty decent now Harry."

Harry nodded. "I'm sure he is. Just….just not towards me."

"Give him time Harry. He'll come around."

Harry nodded again, this time meeting her gaze.

"I'm going to go see him Mione. I have to make him understand. I have to apologize." Harry began running the words that he would say to Draco through his mind, convincing himself he was doing the right thing. He knew that tomorrow would be the day he confronted Draco.

"Please be careful Harry. You don't want to make things worse."

"I will Mione. I have an idea that may work…."

TBC….


	5. The Plan Begins

Monday morning, Harry woke earlier than normal. He hadn't slept more than a couple of hours in a row, but the excitement combined with the nervousness of what he was going to do fueled his actions, making him forget his sleep-deprived state.

Harry padded into the bathroom of his apartment and flicked on the light. Glancing in the mirror, he saw his face reflected his feelings. Even his eyes showed nervousness. Great, he thought, how am I supposed to be convincing if I can't calm myself down? He splashed cold water on his face, attempting to reduce the redness of his eyes and looked in the mirror again.

"You'll never make a positive impression looking like that!" the mirror mocked him. Harry shot the mirror a scowl, hurriedly undressed, and got in the shower.

He had to make an impression on Draco, but what would he do once he saw him? His thoughts turned to the evening outside the concert and how he had froze up, not taking the chance to say what was on his mind. That couldn't happen today. Harry had to make him understand how he felt; that what happened in the bar was merely the alcohol talking.

Harry rehearsed what he would say, the words rolling over and over in his mind. He rephrased, re-worded, and replayed the sentences, willing the words to contain as much meaning as possible. He examined each word for hidden meaning, making sure that Draco could have no question as to Harry's sincerity.

Harry finished getting ready, telling the mirror to fuck off after another round of it's taunting, and flooed to the ministry lobby.

* * *

Harry stepped cautiously into the magnificently adorned foyer and glanced hesitantly around. It was a few minutes after seven so the lobby was mostly empty. A few wizards and witches were arriving sporadically and heading sleepily to the lift that would take them to their offices and another day on the job.

The lobby had been redone since the war ended, and Harry had only been here once since that point. He had been prepared to become an Auror after graduating Hogwarts and had even taken the placement test, scoring high enough to guarantee admission into the department. His one visit to the ministry was to interview with the Head Auror and that had gone naturally well. Drinking took over though, and he had never returned to claim his position, letting his life spiral out of control.

Harry sat down on the plush bench surrounding the new fountain depicting none other than himself and prepared to wait for Draco's arrival. The ministry insisted on creating a fountain of Harry after he defeated Voldemort, a pathetic attempt at an apology for all the bad press and hardships the ministry had thrown on him during the war. Harry looked up at it suddenly realizing that he hadn't even made it to the grand unveiling of the fountain. He had been the guest of honor, but didn't feel particularly interested in going to another stupid function so he had succumbed to the allure of the bar calling his name and the warm liquid that awaited him there. The next afternoon, the Daily Prophet printed a picture of him sitting in the Purple Skrewt throwing back shot after shot with the headline, "Potter blows off unveiling for more important duties".

Harry examined the statue's features. That doesn't even look like me, he thought.

A cool voice echoed the same thought. "That statue doesn't even look like you Potter".

Harry spun in his seat to see Draco walking briskly toward him, carrying a black leather briefcase and tucking a copy of the Daily Prophet under his arm.

"Figured you would finally come to look at the monstrosity they created in your image Potter? It's about time you did, seeing as how they put it up over two years ago," Draco sneered.

"No, actually…I was…..uh….."

"Well, whatever you're doing, I don't care," Malfoy cut him off and began to walk toward the lift.

"Draco! Wait!" Harry called and he leapt off the bench to fall into step beside Draco.

"I need to talk to you Malfoy."

Draco stopped walking suddenly and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "Well…..what is it Potter? I have work to do."

Harry turned to face him, partly in an attempt to look into his steely grey eyes, partly to prevent him from walking away. He felt his knees go weak. Pushing the thought of kissing the man to the back of his head, Harry began speaking.

"Draco…..I….um." Draco shifted his weight, clearly agitated at Harry's inability to speak. "Draco. I wanted to tell you how sorry I am for the things I said in the Purple Skrewt a while back. I was pissed out of my mind, and didn't know really what I was doing, but that is no excuse for what I said. I was completely out of line and I didn't want you to think that what I said reflects how I feel about the whole situation." Harry was rambling now, desperate to get the words out before Draco's patience wore down and he walked away. "I don't feel those things about you or your family and you don't deserve anything that happened to you and I shouldn't have said them in the first place. I was upset that my life was shit and you looked like you had everything." Harry was starting to surprise even himself now, but ploughed ahead, baring his soul for Draco to inspect. "Seeing you there with your friends, I realized that I had thrown away everything that meant something to me, and I decided to hurt you in any way I could. I'm so sorry for saying those things to you. They were hurtful and malicious and I can't tell you how bad it made me feel to know that I caused you so much pain. I'm sorry I hit you and sorry that I embarrassed you in front of your friends. It was uncalled for and I just wanted say that I feel horrible for it and I apologize for being such a prat."

Harry exhaled, nervous for Draco's reaction, but glad that he got everything out. Instantly, he began thinking about what he should have said differently, or anything he should have added or changed.

Draco just stared into Harry's eyes, emotionless. He was so hard to read, but Harry wasn't about to look away. He was captivated, almost mesmerized.

After what seemed like hours, Draco blinked and exhaled deeply. "Well, thanks Harry," he said. He then sidestepped Harry, got into an open lift, and was gone, leaving Harry standing in the nearly empty lobby feeling dazed, confused, and puzzled.

* * *

Harry reviewed the morning's activities as he sat in the small muggle café eating something called a BLT. It consisted of pork, lettuce and tomato smothered in some greasy, but tasty white sauce between two pieces of bread and Harry found himself craving the strange dish ever since he had wandered into the shop by accident 6 months ago.

He had been so sure that Draco responded to his apology, but then when he had just walked away, Harry's heart had dropped. What was Draco thinking? What was going through his mind? Harry didn't really expect much more than what he had gotten and in reality had almost believed Draco would tell him to piss off and hit him. Harry didn't really know the post-war Draco and all he had to reference concerning the boy were his actions during their tenure at Hogwarts. From what both Hermione and Ron had told him, Draco was a changed boy…er….man. Harry wanted to get to know him…..

Harry found himself thinking about Draco's eyes once again. They were amazing in every way. Harry shuttered as the thought of staring into the deep pools of steel ricocheted through his brain. He could just picture seeing them open every morning, focused on him. Draco's perfect lips would part in a smile and whisper good morning into his ear. That would get him going in the morning. Or cause him to want to stay in bed all day….

A smile crossed Harry's face as he let his mind wander into illicit territory, pausing to mull over all the dirty, nasty things he would do to Draco and let Draco do to him. Harry felt the reaction in his groin as he pictured the thin, blonde boy naked in his bedroom, sprawled out on the bed waiting for Harry to join him.

The waitress interrupted the sexual scene playing out in Harry's mind as she approached his table.

"Are you finished with that?" She asked, her sing-song voice snapping Harry's concentration.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

Harry rose from the table, left a few bills to pay his tab, and exited the café.

He found himself walking through the streets absentmindedly thinking about his next course of action. Draco's reaction told Harry nothing about how his apology was received and he couldn't just leave things alone. Harry had to know what Draco's thoughts were, but also wanted to know everything else about him. Rumors had circulated back at Hogwarts that Draco was into blokes, but no one could ever find any evidence to say for sure. But then there had always been Pansey. She had been with Draco for years, only breaking things off after the war ended.

Harry sighed, wishing that he knew more about the boy that was now his solid obsession. Harry stopped suddenly, seeing a poster that was stuck to the side of the building he was currently passing. It was on the muggle street, but had been enchanted to only allow wizards to see it, relieving the possibility of any questions that might occur from non-magical humans.

NOW HIRING, the headline proclaimed and Harry read on.

_If you are a hard-working highly trainable wizard looking_

_for a new career path, try the Ministry of Magic! The Ministry_

_of Magic currently has positions open for the following positions:_

_Secretary to the Minister's secretary_

_Administrative Office Assistant – Care of Rambunctious Muggle Creatures_

_Recorder for the Wizengamot_

_Security desk Attendant_

_Magical Crew Specialist_

_Auror_

Harry read down the list, stopping once he saw the last position. Auror. Suddenly, an idea filled his head and before he knew what he was doing, he ran around the corner into an alley, pulled out his wand, and apparated to the street outside the ministry. He walked into the phone booth, dialed the necessary numbers, and entered the lobby, intent on his mission.

TBC…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay in posting chapters and that this one is so short. I had some issues struggling to decide which direction to take this. Hopefully you are enjoying.

Please, please, please, please, please review and give me ideas, your thoughts, and any other input you have. Oh, and I promise there is some smut coming...since I know we all LOVE that!

~MU~


	6. Coming Out

After a week of waiting, Harry finally received the answer he was waiting for. He had applied for the Auror position at the Ministry and was promised that someone would be getting back to him regarding his application. Amazingly enough, Harry had been watching for the owl nearly every day, anxious to gain access to where Draco worked.

The large, majestic owl arrived at his window and perched on the sill, waiting for Harry to remove the rolled parchment attached to its leg.

Harry had been summoned to a final interview the following morning at eight o'clock. Harry crumpled the paper and wondered what his chances would be considering his delinquency the first time he went through this process. Luckily the Head Auror had been replaced two years ago and probably wouldn't remember that he had applied once before, even though the papers had not let that little misstep go by unnoticed.

* * *

The next morning, Harry went through his normal morning routine, although it was a few hours earlier than usual. He made a conscious effort to tame his usually unruly hair and pick out his best robes for the interview; his effort more for Draco, rather than his interviewer. Sending a final glance into the mirror and finding himself impeccable, Harry walked over to the fireplace and prepared to depart. It was barely after seven, but he knew that his chances of seeing Draco were much greater at this hour than they would be closer to eight.

Harry grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fireplace and yelled "Ministry of Magic." Suddenly, the world spun out of control, and left him immediately in the lobby of the Ministry.

Harry walked slowly over to the security desk, keeping a watchful eye out for a particular blonde-haired beauty.

"Harry Potter here for an eight o'clock interview with Head Auror Mattis".

The security guard nearly dropped the cup of coffee he had been drinking and sat up straighter.

"I'm sorry, you said….." The small man's voice dropped off as his eyes review Harry's forehead for the tell-tale scar.

Harry smiled politely and waited for the man to go about the necessary actions of taking Harry's wand, getting a name badge for him, and telling him to wait until an escort came to help him.

Harry sat beneath the fountain in the lobby and waited. Just as he had given up hope that he would run into Draco before his interview escort arrived, a blonde figure stepped briskly out of the apparition point and headed Harry's direction.

Harry watched silently as the slender man walked toward the lift, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Harry admired the way he walked. So confident and sure of himself. It seemed that nothing could frazzle him and yet there was a slight sense of softness to him. The way he carried himself was different from the cockiness Harry remembered from school. His long, slender legs walked with purpose and his posture revealed a sense of self-assuredness, but his eyes seemed to sparkle with a kindness that Harry had never seen before. Almost as if…Draco was….happy.

The realization hit Harry before he knew he was upon it. Draco was finally happy with himself. With who he was. With what he was doing in his life. The Draco from Hogwarts was a tormented and troubled boy who found pleasure in making other people's lives miserable only as a distraction from his own life. The man walking before him was so much more than that now.

Draco suddenly stopped only feet after passing Harry, as if he could hear Harry's thoughts.

He turned slowly, adjusting the paper under his arm, and his eyes focused on Harry. Oh, those eyes, Harry thought, feeling his stomach immediately lurch.

"Hi Draco," Harry said, trying his hardest to appear nonchalant.

Draco's eyes narrowed slightly and Harry could almost hear the wheels turning in Draco's head, trying to figure out just what the dark haired boy was doing there.

Draco spoke softly, "Potter. Hi. What are you doing here?"

Harry was stunned at the iciness of his voice and the blank gaze that had so recently transfixed Harry.

"I…..um…." Harry found himself stuttering again. Why did Draco's presence always cause this?

Clearing his throat, Harry tried again. "I have an appointment …."

Before Harry could finish a man in light blue robes strode across the lobby from the lift and butted into their conversation.

"Mr. Potter? Mr. Potter?"

Harry turned to face the man who was now almost within arm's length of him.

"I'm Mr. Potter." Harry replied matter of factly.

"Of course you are," the man replied. "Please follow me. Good morning Mr. Malfoy." With a quick nod in Draco's direction, the man took off for the lift and Harry found himself turning to follow him, under the open-mouthed gaze of Draco.

"See ya Draco. Have a good day." Harry tried to repress the smirk he felt beginning to creep onto his face. He watched the lift doors gently close as Draco stood, transfixed in the same spot with his mouth still open ever so slightly, a look of confusion plastered on his face.

* * *

The days began to fly by as Harry began work at the ministry. It had taken some convincing on Harry's part to reassure Head Auror Mattis that he was serious this go around and that he would absolutely not be blowing off the job once again. After Auror Mattis was satisfied that Harry had reformed his ways, he wholeheartedly accepted Harry into the position and set the start date for the following morning.

Harry had bumped into Draco nearly every morning on his way to work and was able to exchange pleasantries with him on most days. Harry had memorized Draco's schedule, and timed his arrival and departure to coincide with his to make their interactions more frequent.

At first, Draco had simply looked at Harry and nodded or mumbled good morning or good evening as they came and left the lift. Harry attempted to make small talk with him, but Draco typically refused to engage in much more than pleasantries until one day about two weeks later on a Friday when Harry invited Draco to have lunch with him.

They were in the lift on the way to their offices when Harry decided to take his plan to the next level.

"Draco," Harry began. Luckily he was now able to speak sufficiently in Draco's presence that he could actually complete a sentence without appearing like a bumbling fool. "I would like to take you out to lunch today. Are you free?"

Harry smiled as Draco nearly dropped the thermos of tea he was holding and he turned to look at Harry as if he'd just been transformed into a hippogriff.

"Why?" Draco asked, clearly perplexed that Harry would want to be seen in public with him let alone spend time with him.

"Well I figure that now that we work together and seeing that I don't know much about you now I thought it would be a good idea to,…uh…you know…..catch up." Harry cringed as he realized that he was reverting back to his old bumbling speech.

Draco stared at Harry, thinking the proposition over.

"I'm sorry, I can't today," Draco finally said. I'm leaving work early today to start the weekend. Otherwise….I don't know. I guess that would be okay."

Harry felt his heart jump in his chest at Draco's last words, trying to suppress the wide grin that was exploding on his face. "Well, some other time then I guess huh?"

Draco nodded as the lift came to a stop and the doors sprang open. Harry remained in the lift, grinning from ear to ear at the prospect of spending time with Draco.

* * *

Harry had finished work early that day and went home to get ready for his night. He had entertained the option of attending a particular club downtown for weeks and had decided on tonight for his maiden voyage into the world of gay clubs.

Harry decided that as an attempt to get comfortable with his feelings for Draco, a club might be the best way to embrace the entire lifestyle.

Gazing at himself in the mirror, Harry hardly recognized the image looking back. Gone were his round spectacles and work robes replaced with muggle contacts and clothes. He was now standing in his bathroom in a tight pair of black, leather pants; a black shirt unbuttoned halfway, and pair of black boots to complete the look. He worried that all the black would be a bit too much, but with his hair color, he had to admit to himself that he looked quite striking.

The mirror whistled at him and then began to chuckle. "I have never seen anything like that in all my years!"

"Fuck off!" Harry replied hastily. No matter what Harry was wearing, the mirror always seemed to make fun of him.

Harry walked out of the bathroom and went down the hall to the living room. He sat down on the couch and tied up one of his shoe laces, working furiously to get the laces tight.

"Where the bloody hell are you going dressed like that?" A voice nearly caused Harry to faint. He looked up to see Ron appearing out of the fireplace with Hermione following behind.

Harry blushed, and stared at his two friends now standing before him.

"Uh…hi guys."

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going Harry? Ron and I figured you were going to be sitting here all alone yet again so we thought we would come over to take you out to a late dinner with us."

"Oh." Harry stammered. "I um…I…kindof….have plans."

Harry tried to avoid the gaze of Hermione, who would undoubtedly hound him until she knew just what he was up to. He felt badly about withholding information from his two best friends, but knew that he wasn't quite ready to disclose his newfound lifestyle to them. After their previous discussion, he knew that Hermione would be okay with the revelation and assumed Ron would be okay with it after the initial shock wore off, but this was his secret for the time being. He was still getting used to the idea himself and didn't know if he could handle the questions that would certainly follow.

"Oh." Hermione's face fell. "Well, that's okay….we should have…..uh….we should have owled or something."

Ron was more enthusiastic, "Oh Mione, Harry finally is getting somewhat of a social life and we can't fault him for that. Tho I can fault him for that getup he's wearing. Seriously Har, you need to rethink your wardrobe. You are starting to look a little….dark."

Harry looked down and laughed. "Yea, I'm kind of uncomfortable in it, but uh, you know." Harry grinned.

"I don't mean to be rude and all, but I really need to get going."

"No worries mate," Ron said. We get it. We will have to go out together next weekend or something. Hermione agreed, shooting harry one last questioning look, and they disappeared back into the fireplace.

Harry waited a few minutes after his friends left, and then stepped into the fireplace himself. His living room swirled out of view and was replaced by a dark alley downtown. Harry smoothed his hair and turned to walk out to the street where a line snaked its way into the club.

Throb was a club that served both muggles and wizards, though the crowd was usually a majority of magical beings. It had been open for nearly a decade, and had a reputation of being the best dance club for miles around.

Harry walked into the line and waited patiently for the line to move. Suddenly, the group of guys in front of him began whispering and occasionally looking back at Harry, making him severely uncomfortable and self conscious. Just as he was about to abandon the line and the whole idea itself, a burly man in a black security T-Shirt walked up to him.

"Hi, I'm Skip." The man offered his outstretched hand to a nervous Harry who hesitantly shook it.

"We heard that you were in line Mr. Potter. You don't have to wait in line here. Let me show you inside."

Skip placed a large hand on Harry's shoulder and began directing him toward the front of the line past the surprised faces of those in line.

"Celebrities like yourself never wait to get inside whenever you decide to join us!" The man was obviously very pleased at Harry's presence, and Harry immediately found himself entering the large wooden doors to the club.

Harry blinked as the flashing lights and thumping music immediately assaulted his senses. The smell of cologne and alcohol filled the air as lazer lights flashed incessantly around the room. Harry paused for a moment and took the scene in. Everywhere he looked, bodies of smooth, sweaty people were bouncing and gyrating with the music while others stood in line at the bar, attempting to gain the attention of the bartenders clad in tight pants, their bare midriffs glistening with the heat of the evening.

Harry wandered through the crowd and took up his place in line. The very idea of tasting alcohol made his mouth tingle with anticipation. As he was standing behind the mass of people lined up at the bar, he surveyed the dance floor.

The music was loud and the tempo high, but that didn't stop many couples from dancing seductively close, tempting their partners with each thrust and gyration of their bodies. It seemed to Harry that everyone was surprisingly beautiful. He expected a number of gorgeous people, but to him, everyone in here was far better looking than he was and it made Harry suddenly become very self conscious.

As if reading his thoughts, a tanned, black-haired guy in a pair of muggle jeans and a white shirt tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "I know it's a lame pick-up, but can I buy you a drink?"

Harry eyed the man who waited with raised eyebrows and said, "Thanks, but I'm okay. I'm waiting for someone." The guy gave Harry a dismissive shrug and moved on to his next target.

Eventually, Harry found himself at the bar, drink in hand. It had taken him nearly half an hour to reach the bar, but once there had found little difficulty in catching the eye of one of the beautiful bartenders and ordered his drink. He took it gratefully with a wink from the bartender.

Harry watched the crowd dancing in time to the music mesmerized by their carefree attitudes and obvious enjoyment of the evening. He switched his gaze to a couple dancing closely with each other. He could see the back of a blonde-haired boy, dressed in a fine white shirt and muggle trousers, with the arms of his dancing partner slung around his neck and his waist. His partner was facing Harry, and he caught glimpses of the brown-haired boy as his hands explored the blonde's body. He was breathtakingly beautiful.

As the two gyrated and danced with the music, the couple turned, rotating as they moved with each other. Harry admired the way they danced. They seemed to be in tune with each other's moves. Their bodies were tantalizingly close and the thumping beat of the music seemed to only intensify their thrusts and movements.

The blonde flipped his hair from out of his face and Harry instantly froze. The couple turned, leaving the blonde's back facing Harry once again. Harry sipped on his drink, and shook his head. It can't be Draco. Harry laughed to himself. His obsession with the blonde Adonis was starting to affect his vision.

Glancing back to the couple, Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. Unless the club lights were playing tricks on him, Draco was on the dance floor clinging to the other man, gyrating and thrusting his hips in time with the music. The porcelain skin of Draco's chest was exposed and it glistened with sweat as the boy moved in sync with his partner.

Harry watched, mesmerized at the couple. Draco bit his lip as he concentrated on the music and Harry found himself unconsciously doing the same. The brown-haired boy's hands wandered all over Draco's body and Harry found himself insanely jealous at the sight of someone else touching his obsession. He willed them to stop, finding that his wishes were doing no good. Harry wanted that boy to be him. He wanted to explore Draco's body. Feel the heat radiating off his exposed skin as they moved together.

"Quite the sight isn't it?" A female voice asked Harry, jolting him from his concentrated stare.

Harry turned to reply only to find Hermione sitting on the stool next to him.

"Hermione! What are you….how did….I'm just"

Hermione cut Harry off with a laugh. "It's about damn time Harry! You didn't think I knew after our conversation with Ron? I've actually had my suspicions for quite a while. When I saw you at your house tonight, it all clicked and I figured you would end up here dressed like you were."

Harry just shook his head. "I'm sorry I didn't confide in you Mione. I just figured it out for myself and….."

Again Hermione cut him off. "It's cool Harry. I just figured you could use a friend for your first time here."

Harry nodded graciously. "So what about him?" Harry asked, motioning to Draco still moving and lunging with the music.

"I actually had no clue about Draco." She giggled. "Who would have thought huh? Imagine if he had come out back in school. Things probably would have been veerrrryy different."

Harry laughed in agreement. The song changed, and Harry watched as Draco slapped his dance partner on the rear and sent him into the crowd. Draco found another guy, and began the process of gyrations, movements, and thrusts all over again to the new song.

Harry watched in amazement, realizing that he really knew nothing about Draco. The boy who had intimidated Harry all through school actually shared something in common with him. If only Harry had known…. Hermione was right. Things could have been very different.

Harry glanced back at Draco to find that he had stopped dancing and was staring over the shoulder of his dance partner, their eyes connecting instantly.

TBC...

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I am not quite sure what to think of this chapter. I had a little difficulty taking the story to where I wanted it to go. Please, please, please with sugar on top leave your comments and reviews. Let me know what you think. Hopefully it makes sense and it isn't complete rubbish.

Thank you to everyone who has added the story to their favs or set up an alert for it. It means alot that you are following it and it keeps me writing. Thank you to the 2 reviews I have recieved. I would love to see more! :)

~MU~


	7. Clubbin'

Draco broke his gaze from Harry's and turned to walk into the crowd. In an instant, Harry was off the bar stool chasing after the blonde-haired boy.

As Harry weaved through the crowd, he thought he saw the thin boy steal away into the bathroom. 'I've got him cornered now', he thought. Harry pushed open the restroom door and let it close softly behind him. Taking in his surroundings, Harry instantly wondered if he'd made the wrong choice.

The bathroom was dimly lighted and was completely empty. Water dripped slowly from one of the old sinks, causing a soft plink that battled with the strong beat assaulting his ears from outside the door every time the liquid met with the rusted porcelain. Four urinals and two stalls adorned the dingy bathroom and Harry cursed himself for losing Draco yet again.

"FUCK!" Harry yelled. He kicked the wall violently with his boot-clad foot and instantly regretted the decision to do so.

Harry walked over to the dripping sink and turned the water on as hot as it would go. Cupping his hands, he splashed the water on his face, relieved at the sting that resulted. How could Draco be here, Harry thought. Of all nights and of all places, Draco was here.

He probably thinks I'm stalking him now Harry thought, even though that was completely true. But he hadn't known Draco would be here. He had come here of his own direction, so why did he feel so guilty for Draco seeing him here? He didn't want Draco thinking anything negative of him, and surely his seeing him tonight couldn't have sparked any positive feelings. He definitely knew that Draco was gay though. That single thought made Harry's heart lurch with possibility and anticipation.

Harry caught movement behind him as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Someone was in the stall behind him.

Harry turned around and bent down to look for feet under the stall. Nothing. Had his eyes deceived him?

Harry leaned forward to peek through the crack in the stall door, half expecting to see nothing.

Suddenly, the stall door flew open causing Harry to jump back, startled. A flustered Draco glared at him from inside the stall, his feet resting on the rim of the toilet.

He jumped down and attempted to move toward the door past Harry.

"Why the fuck are you following me Potter?"

"Draco, I wasn't following you until you turned and ran. I was…"

Draco cut him off by spinning to face him. "Why can't you leave me alone? You have been following me ever since you got your job at the ministry. Why the hell am I so interesting to you? You know, I get it…..I made your life hell during school. Fine. But I've changed and I'm sorry. Is this your way of getting back at me? Following me around. Following me here?"

The iciness in Draco's eyes cut through Harry's gaze and chilled him to the bone. He looked very angry, but there was something else there. Something that resembled fear.

"Draco, I didn't follow you here. I came….."

Draco cut him off again by turning and starting for the exit.

Harry realized that Draco was about to vanish once again, and he threw himself in front of the door, blocking his passage.

"Get the fuck out of the way Potter!" Draco spat.

"I'm not letting you leave until I say my piece. I didn't follow you here. I came on my own." Harry hesitated, his mind willing him to stop talking before he revealed all his feelings to Draco.

Draco scoffed at Harry. "Yea. I'll believe that one. The savior of the wizarding world is gay. Ha ha. Very funny. Have your laugh at me and get out of here." Draco grabbed Harry by the shoulder and attempted to force him out of the way. "If you're going to mock me Potter, I'm not going to stand here and take it."

"Draco! Ouch! Stop it!" Harry yelled at Draco who was trying to use his entire body to push the boy out of the way and open the door.

Harry, in turn, grabbed Draco by his shoulders and attempted to throw him back into the room, preventing his getaway.

The fighting became more physical as each boy tried to get the best of the other, Harry trying to hold Draco hostage in the bathroom, and Draco scraping to get past Harry and out the door.

Harry gripped one of Draco's wrists and used his body to pitch the blonde back toward the two stalls. Draco, apparently expecting this, swung around and pinned Harry to the opposite wall, the door now to Draco's back.

How am I losing this? Harry thought. He could feel Draco's breath, hot and rapid on his neck, causing the hair there to stand at attention. The sensation was causing something else to stand at attention too, Harry noticed. He couldn't believe the rough play was exciting him this much. The proximity to Draco wasn't helping matters.

Draco waited, with Harry pinned face-first to the wall and tried to catch his breath. Harry took the opportunity to duck below Malfoy's arm, and spun around, throwing Draco's back against the wall and coming face to face with the boy he'd been obsessing over for so long.

The excitement rose in Harry's chest as both boys just stared at each other, neither one knowing what to expect from the other.

Suddenly, Harry smashed his lips against Draco's, forcing himself upon the boy. Draco squirmed at first and attempted to speak, his protests lost in Harry's eager mouth but quickly relaxed, fighting back with his mouth.

Harry's mind went completely blank as he pressed his mouth on Draco's. He had never experienced such electricity from a simple kiss. Sure, he had kissed Cho and Ginny before, but neither of them had elicited the reaction now coursing through Harry's veins. He was positively lost in Draco's warm mouth and he wanted more.

Harry pulled back his head, breaking off the kiss, knowing it was rough and not particularly romantic, and eyed Draco warily, judging his reaction. The scowl was gone replaced by a look of complete confusion.

Without warning, Draco's hand shot up to Harry's head and brought the brunette's lips back to his, violently crushing their lips together. Their lips were a blur of motion, moving and sucking each other into their mouths, teeth occasionally clacking together in the process. Harry brought his hands up to Draco's head, and grabbed a handful of hair, something he had been dreaming of doing for as long as he could remember. It was so soft. So much so that it took Harry's thoughts away from the kiss he was now lost in, though just for a moment.

Draco moved his hands around Harry's shoulders and ran them down his back, mashing their bodies together. Harry uttered a groan as his now fully erect manhood pressed into Draco's equally hard member. Harry ground into Draco again, pushing him into the wall, their kissing frantic and frenzied.

Draco moved his hands to Harry's hips, and spun him around, exchanging their positions. With Harry now pressed firmly against the wall, Draco moved his mouth from Harry's and trailed pecks and bites down to Harry's neck. Harry gasped as Draco paused at his ear, breathing seductively while nibbling at his earlobe. Harry rocked his hips forward, grinding once again into Draco as he nibbled and kissed Harry's neck, drawing a groan from the thin body.

Harry drew in a sharp breath as Draco bit down on his collar bone, causing a bruise to appear almost immediately. Harry pushed Draco back into the stall wall, and proceeded to mimic the boy's earlier actions of nibbling, biting and sucking on Draco's neck, receiving moans and squirms of pleasure with each contact of Harry's lips.

Harry let his hands wander down Draco's chest and stomach, feeling the smooth, firm flesh underneath his shirt, heaving with each breath. Harry never thought he would be feeling up another guy, let alone this particular guy, yet his senses told him it was everything he wanted. Everything he had always wanted.

Draco gave Harry a shove, sending him reeling backwards toward the door, then followed hungrily after him, pinning him to the door and beginning his ministrations on Harry's mouth and neck once again. Harry gasped and dug his hands into the thin boy's back as Draco's hands found their way up underneath his shirt and began teasing Harry's tender nipples.

Suddenly, Draco stepped back and grabbed Harry's shirt firmly with both hands. Ripping them quickly apart, he yanked the shirt open, sending buttons flying in each direction. Harry looked at Draco in shock as he dove back toward Harry. Harry's concern for his shirt was quickly forgotten as Draco began licking and sucking first one, then the other of Harry's nipples.

Draco's hands trailed across Harry's chest and over his smooth abs, leading the way for his mouth to follow with kisses and nibbles down his stomach. Draco paused as his hands rested on Harry's hip bones and looked up to meet the emerald green eyes fixed completely upon him. Their gaze burned into each other and a smirk crept across Draco's face.

Harry was about to question the purpose for Draco's grin but it was quickly forgotten as Draco slid his fingers into Harry's waistband, brushing lightly against the head of Harry's cock. Harry threw his head back and closed his eyes while Draco went to work undoing the buttons on Harry's jeans. The sensation from just that light touch electrified his skin and caused him to shutter.

Feeling a sudden chill, Harry realized that his pants and boxers were now seated around his ankles and Draco was sitting on his haunches taking in the sight. Harry was completely nude except for the shirt now hanging loosely on his shoulders and his pants bunched around his feet on the floor.

Harry followed Draco's gaze and realized the boy was completely transfixed on Harry's fully erect prick glistening with pre-come. Draco reached forward and placed his hands on each of Harry's hips and brought his mouth to Harry's member.

Harry's breath caught in his throat when he felt Draco's hot breath on the head of his cock, waiting to take him. How can this be happening? Harry wondered quickly. Something that he had wanted for so long was now happening so quickly. He looked down and almost came at the sight of Draco kneeling in front of him, waiting to swallow his tool.

Draco slowly licked the head of Harry's manhood, and trailed it down the underside to the velvet sac at the bottom. Pulling first one and then the other round orb into his mouth, Draco softly sucked and licked while his hand moved quickly up and down the shaft, causing Harry to writhe and moan in satisfaction.

Fearing that he wouldn't be able to last much longer, Harry pulled Draco up and kissed his mouth roughly, his fingers grappling for the buttons on Draco's jeans.

Finally shoving the brass buttons through their respective holes, Harry was stunned to find that Draco had no underwear on giving him full access to Draco's throbbing cock. Harry grabbed Draco's length, noting that it was longer and more slender than his. It was odd holding another man, but the warmth and softness was so familiar and it excited Harry even further.

"Oh Merlin….I've….." Draco mumbled in pleasure as Harry stroked Draco quickly. Harry didn't let him finish and attacked his mouth with renewed passion while Draco palmed Harry's cock violently.

Harry felt the tightening in his groin, giving him warning that he wasn't far off from finishing.

"Drac….o….i'm…" Harry tried to speak but was completely breathless with passion.

Draco seemed to understand, however, and nodded his head in quick agreement.

"Me….too…..i'm" Draco spoke directly into Harry's mouth as their tongues intertwined, exploring each other more fully than before.

Harry felt Draco's manhood tighten in anticipation of the violent release that he was also feeling and worried that it was happening too quickly. He wanted this to continue. It couldn't be over so quickly, but it felt so good.

Without warning, Harry erupted into Draco's palm, his vision blurring slightly and his mouth biting down on Draco's lower lip as he sent wave after wave of his seed shooting between them.

Harry's orgasm sent Draco over the edge as well, and he, too, came violently, coating Harry's hand with his slick white substance.

They both slowed their motions, their foreheads together, panting heavily, sweat streaking down their exposed skin. Draco's hand slowly caressed the back of Harry's neck, tracing random patterns through his hair and across his back.

The euphoria was unlike anything Harry had ever experienced. He had wanked himself many times, but it was never as intense as this had been. Draco had been positively….amazing. He had awakened something within Harry that he hadn't known was there. His body shuttered and twitched as he came down from the amazing high he had been riding with Draco.

Their breathing slowly returned to normal, and Harry kissed Draco's forehead. It was an intimate gesture that seemed out of place from the frenzied motions they had just finished, but it warmed Harry and he hoped it communicated through to Draco as well.

Suddenly the door burst open and two thin, sweaty boys burst into the bathroom, allowing a flood of noise into the tiny bathroom that pushed out any sense of intimacy that remained. They stopped short upon seeing the two half-naked boys leaning on the stall wall and grinned mischievously.

"Damn," one boy said to the other. "Looks like we missed the fun."

The other boy gazed at Harry's exposed ass, "Yea, too bad too."

Draco quickly cast a cleaning spell that removed the evidence of their activities and wrenched his pants up, hastily doing the buttons.

Harry did the same, turning to avoid the gaze of the intruding spectators as Draco quickly walked to the door and yanked it open, allowing the noise into the space once again.

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the blonde hair disappeared and the door shut, thrusting the bathroom into relative silence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I struggled writing it for some reason, but I hope you enjoy it. Please let me know if it is a story you want to continue...not sure where i'm going with it at this point so any suggestions would be much appreciated. If I don't get any response, I may not continue this story since i'm feeling a little lost.

THANKS to those that have reviewed (2) and those that have added the story to their alerts. You are what keeps me going!

~MU~


	8. Coming to Terms

HESITANT REUNION: Coming To Terms

_Malfoy Unforgiven_

How Harry had managed to survive the last 48 hours, he didn't know. The weekend was over, and it was Monday, just a little after 5 am. Harry stood in the bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror. The crescent-shaped bags under his eyes reflected the lack of sleep and restlessness that he felt and he wondered if there was any spell that could cover up the ragged look he wore.

After the experience in the bathroom with Draco, Harry had gone out to find Hermione, who undoubtedly left, thinking he had abandoned her. He had immediately left and apparated home, sending Hermione an owl to let her know everything was fine and that he would explain later.

But everything was most certainly not fine. He had thought of nothing but the experience all weekend. Even sleep eluded him when he was so tired that he thought he would collapse on the floor, but he simply refused to fall asleep; thinking instead about the magnificent, beautiful blonde from Friday night that had unexpectedly changed his entire world. The way his skin felt on Harry's, the way his mouth tasted, the way his body radiated heat. Everything about Draco was so much more intense than Harry had ever thought possible and it all replayed over and over through his memory.

Harry felt his body's reaction even now just thinking about the experience and had to adjust his pants to make himself more comfortable. He'd nearly wanked himself raw over the last two days. Replaying the incident had that effect on him, he'd noticed.

After muttering a few recalled charms, Harry thought he looked more like himself, though remnants of the ghostly image still remained. He made himself busy by making breakfast the muggle way instead of using magic. After burning three pans of eggs, however, Harry decided that this method wasn't going to work and settled on a muffin and some juice instead.

He was so nervous to see Draco today. He thought about the boy's smooth features as he sat at the small kitchen bar methodically chewing his muffin. How would Draco react to seeing him? How would he react to seeing Draco? It was all so confusing. He knew that what had happened didn't make them a couple and yet he simply couldn't get the idea out of his mind that there had been something emotional behind the frantic actions of their movements.

Harry glanced at the wall clock again. 5:36am. Damn. How was he supposed to kill two hours? He knew he could be at the Ministry just after seven and "happen" to run into Draco, but that was way too long to wait.

Harry finished his breakfast and moved into the living room, desperate for something to do. He leafed through Quiddich Weekly and a few other magazines he had lying around, but nothing seemed to help. Throwing the magazine down on the couch, Harry finally relented and decided to go to work early. He could do a little work, leave just before seven, and return to work, running into Draco in the process.

* * *

Harry looked around at the sparse lobby of the Ministry. Though Harry's world looked completely different to him since Friday night, the lobby had a way of returning a sense of normalcy to Harry's life. It was amazing that something as simple as décor could be so sobering.

Harry stood near the lift and leafed through the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet. Harry hated the newspaper that had made him a target of their slanderous stories so often while he was at school but had used this delay at going up the lift on more than one occasion and it always led him to a 'chance' meeting with Draco.

Harry stood for what seemed like forever; turning page after page of senseless dribble; waiting for the lithe blonde to walk through the lobby. When eight o'clock rolled around, the lobby was swarming with ministry officials and other patrons, all hurrying to get to their offices and begin work for the week, but Draco was not among them.

Could Harry have missed him? He was sure that he was attentive; always scanning the lobby for any sign of the Malfoy, but the obvious fact was plain. Harry hadn't seen him.

Over the course of the week, Harry had tried his plan of action each morning, always scanning the faces for Draco's pointed features and porcelain skin, only to be rewarded with emptiness. On Friday he had even gone as far as enquiring with the Ministry's Human Resource department as to whether or not Draco had been at work.

"He's been out ill all week Mr. Potter," the small mousey secretary told him, nervously looking around for anyone that could overhear their conversation. "I don't know much more than that. I shouldn't have even told you that much."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "I know, I know. Thank you for your help anyway," he whispered.

Harry left the office, the secretary's admiring gaze following after him. Being the chosen one did have its advantages, and Harry wasn't above pretending to seduce a secretary to get the information he wanted.

But what he really wanted right now was to know why Draco had been avoiding work all week. Was it work he was avoiding, or Harry? Harry didn't know, but knew that he was going to do everything he could to find out.

That weekend, Harry returned to the club in hopes of meeting Draco once again. Despite being there for almost four hours on both Friday and Saturday nights, Harry struck out and headed home. There had been plenty of other blonde-haired boys that showed an interest in Harry and that helped his self confidence substantially, but the one blonde-haired boy he wanted was not among them.

Monday morning arrived once again, and Harry had made up his mind that if Draco didn't materialize at work, he was going to track him down at his house. That might take a little more seduction of the soft-spoken secretary, Harry thought, but he was sure he could wrangle the information out of her.

As he waited by the lift gazing at the lobby of the Ministry, he half expected Draco to be absent once again. He knew it was going to be awkward seeing the boy face to face after their experience. Was that why Draco had missed so much work?

Before Harry could answer his own question, a figure exited the floo, and strode toward the lift. Harry recognized him immediately and glanced down at the paper, pretending to read an article on magical pigeons harassing muggles.

Draco paused next to Harry and pushed the lift button.

"Morning Malfoy," Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Potter," Draco replied, not turning his head to meet Harry's gaze.

The lift doors opened, and Draco entered. Harry hesitated for a second, but deftly stepped inside as the doors were beginning to close. Harry's heart was beating in his chest so violently that he feared Draco could hear. He had rehearsed the words so many times, but now that he had arrived at the moment, his mind left him clueless.

The lift moved slowly, carrying the two boys toward their destination and Harry knew he didn't have much time.

"Draco…" He glanced at the thin boy who was clearly staring determinedly straight ahead. "I…um…How have you been?"

Draco let out a silent deep breath and replied quietly, "Fine."

"Oh. I…..uh…was worried cuz I didn't….."

Harry was cut off as Draco jammed the lift stop button, causing the lift to come to an abrupt halt, and turned to face Harry.

"Didn't what Harry? Didn't see me come to work last week cuz you were standing in the lobby waiting to accidentally run into me?" Draco's voice was harsh, but filled with a sense of sadness.

Harry's mouth fell open and his cheeks flushed a bright crimson. He didn't think he had been very clever at arranging his little run-ins with Draco, but he certainly didn't think that the boy knew the lengths he went to see him. He kicked himself for being so blatantly obvious. What could he say to make his obsession with Draco a little less…..creepy?

Draco wouldn't let him arrange his thoughts and continued. "Look." He paused, collecting his words. "What happened between us was a mistake Harry. I'm sorry I forced myself on you and it won't happen again."

Draco pushed the stop button again, sending the lift once again moving towards its destination.

Harry stood, stunned. Draco thought that he had forced himself on Harry?

"Draco, you didn't force yourself on me. I reciprocated. I…" Harry wanted to say the words. Wanted to tell Draco how much he had enjoyed it. He wanted the boy to know how much he wanted to be with Draco and hold him. Kiss him. Make love to him.

"Harry, I know you are trying to figure things out. I've been there. But you aren't ready for this. Not yet. You don't know what you want. . . . . .But I'm not it."

The lift doors opened and Draco stepped out. He glanced at Harry as the doors closed, then turned and walked down the hall.

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I didn't get very much of a response from comments, so I wasn't sure I was going to continue this story and didn't know where to go with it. Please please please review and tell me your thoughts. Even if it's just a thumbs up or thumbs down just so I know if you are enjoying or not.

**THANK YOU** to Charlotte1993 for your review and one anon review. Thank you to those that have added my story on update. It means a lot that you are reading and hopefully enjoying!

Happy Reading!

~MU~


	9. Daylight's Darkness

Over the course of the next two weeks, Harry stopped waiting around in the lobby for Draco each morning. He was ashamed that he had gone to such lengths to see the boy and that he had been caught in his attempts. How could Draco have seen him? He had shared his plan with no one.

Harry walked up to his office surrounded by throngs of people bustling to begin their day. Harry greeted his secretary with a glum 'good morning' and entered his office.

Being a new Auror, Harry had been graced with the smallest office possible. To him, it reminded him of the ultra-tight broom closet under the stairs that the Dursley's grounded him to when he was a child. That may have been the reason Harry hated the office so much. It was small and had barely enough room for his desk and a chair, but it did have a window. Harry knew that it was an enchanted window and it didn't really reflect the outdoors, but it still provided a little light as Harry closed the door behind him, neglecting to turn on the light.

Harry rounded his desk and slumped into his chair, basking in the relative darkness of the office. He hadn't seen Draco in over two weeks and he was beginning to go crazy trying to occupy his mind with thoughts of something else.

"Hello Potter," a voice interrupted him. The voice was quiet, but still caused Harry to nearly jump out of his chair.

Draco stepped from the shadow behind the door and stood in front of Harry's desk. Harry's breath caught in his throat as he tried to compose himself and looked up at the titanium-haired boy standing before him.

"Hi….Draco. What…..er…..Do you want to sit down?"

Draco sat in the sole chair opposite of Harry's desk and fixed his robes. The boy always looked impeccable. Always conscious of his look and demeanor. Harry admired that about him. Regardless of what emotion was coursing through his body, Draco always appeared calm, composed, and in control of himself. Unlike Harry who wore his emotions on his sleeve.

"Harry," Draco paused and Harry realized it was the first time he had ever called him by his real name. He was used to something like Prat, Potter, or Git among a slew of other words Harry was sure Draco had invented specifically for him.

"I wanted to talk about uh…..what happened…..Er…..us." The composure was suddenly gone from Draco's face and he appeared to Harry as a nervous and scared boy.

Harry raised his eyebrow at the mention of the word "us" and waited for Draco to finish.

"I need to know….umm." Draco was stammering now. "H….how do you…er….what are your feeli…thoughts on what happened?"

Harry paused, unsure how to put into words how he felt. How much should he tell Draco? If Harry bared his soul, he could scare the boy off once and for all. On the other side of things, if he didn't tell Draco how he felt, it could give him the impression that Harry didn't like him. He was stumped.

"Draco. I…." Harry left off, the silence and darkness of the room becoming heavy, almost oppressive.

"You didn't force anything on me that I didn't want." Harry tried to gauge Draco's reaction to his statement, but the boy's face was blank. "You know I've been waiting to talk to you in the lobby each morning obviously….and that was because I wanted to get to know you better."

Draco shifted in his chair, his almost white hair catching what little light was in the room. "Why?"

The question caught Harry off guard and he struggled to find the correct wording.

"Why not Draco? I realized that we don't really know much about each other. We spent so much time fighting in school, that we never really gave each other a chance."

"I tried to be your friend when I first met you on the train in our first year at Hogwarts. You refused." Draco's voice was barely audible as he said the last sentence.

"I was young and stupid. Things could have been so different between us…." Harry's voice trailed off and he met Draco's questioning gaze.

Neither boy spoke for what seemed like eternity.

Draco's voice finally broke the heavy silence. "How so Harry?"

"Look, Draco…" this was it. The moment Harry was dreading and yet the same moment he had been looking forward to for so long. He immediately made up his mind to lay it all on the line and hope for the best. The uncertainty and games were killing him. He couldn't take it anymore.

"I….i thinkiloveyou". Harry blurted out the words as if they stung his mouth on the way out.

Draco's jaw dropped and his usually cool composure was gone. Harry just watched as the silence enveloped the office once again and Draco attempted to compose himself. He wasn't succeeding.

The longer Harry waited in the silence, the redder his face got and the more uncomfortable he felt. He had put his entire soul out on the line for Draco to examine and he was unsure how he would respond. Did he feel the same? Was he going to mock him for being so mushy? Would he write him off as just a bathroom wank?

"Harry…..i'm glad…er…I know…." Draco frowned, trying to put his feelings into words. Something Harry knew he struggled with. He had watched Draco struggle with his emotions and putting them into words during their years at Hogwarts and usually saw the eruptions that resulted.

"I know this is all new to you Harry." Draco said, finally getting his direction. "And I can appreciate the fact that you are attracted to me."

Harry knew what word was coming next. But.

"But….You aren't ready for this. You aren't ready for…. Me. I've had a little time to figure out what I want, but you…..you are just a baby in this whole experience. You need some time to….figure things out. That's why I feel like I took advantage of you at Throb. It just sort of happened and I didn't mean for it to. When I saw you there…..I was unsure of what you wanted. I couldn't fathom that you were gay. Now that I know, I'm glad, but I know what it's like to discover yourself. You need the time to…..explore…to…experiment. You can't possibly…" Draco stopped himself. "You are just a little young to want to…."

Harry opened his mouth to refute the statement, but Draco surprised him by standing up, reaching across the desk, and pressing his lips softly to Harry's. The intimate gesture caused Harry's heart to flutter and he felt his knees go weak. Good thing I'm already sitting down, he thought as Draco broke off the kiss.

"Come find me when you are a little…..older," Draco said softly, the pain evident in his voice.

He turned and grabbed the door handle, turning it slowly, releasing it from the door jam. Harry watched him intently; certain he would look back and catch his gaze before he left. But he never did. Draco left the office quietly and closed the door. Harry was left alone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know, I know. It's horrible and painful. Trust me…it had to be done. It pained me just as much to write it as it does for you to read it.

**Thank You: **to WinterStorrm and S for reviewing. You are too kind and it means a lot that you are enjoying it. To everyone else…well, you gotta review…..please?

Thanks for everyone who reads and adds.

~MU~


	10. Attempt 1

Harry didn't know he could hurt this much. He had never felt so horrible and miserable in his life. How could something emotional cause so much physical pain? He felt like his stomach was eating itself, twisting and turning in knots, attempting to cause as much gut-wrenching pain in the process. Combined with the anguish he felt in his chest from his aching heart, Harry felt like he was going to die. He wished he would because then the pain would subside.

He had taken the rest of the week off and had done nothing but cry hysterically for three days straight. Without looking in the mirror he knew his face was red and puffy from the countless hours of sobbing and crying and he was glad that no one was around to see him in this state.

'_Come see me when you are older?' _Harry thought bitterly. What the fuck does that even mean? I'm older than he is by a few months. _Fucking Prat_. But Harry knew the meaning before he even finished the thought. Sure Harry was new at this, but he knew what he wanted. And he wanted Draco.

Harry walked to the kitchen, determined to actually eat something. He had gone through this ritual many times over the last few days; making something to eat, only to sit at the counter staring at the plate of food for hours, eventually resigning the plate to the sink, the food untouched. His stomach screamed at him for nourishment, but Harry knew the majority of the screaming was for Draco…..

A large brown owl tapped at the kitchen window and Harry turned his head to examine the bird. He felt his heart twinge for just a second in the small hope that the message would be from Draco, telling Harry that he was sorry and had changed his mind. He knew he would be disappointed.

Harry flicked his wand, releasing the latch on the window and the large bird fluttered into the room, coming to rest on the counter. Harry released the scroll attached to the bird's leg, and the owl stared at him blankly waiting for Harry's reply.

The wording on the scroll was in elegant script and would have been difficult to read if he hadn't recognized the handwriting immediately. Hermione.

She wanted to come over and comfort Harry. _Shit_, Harry thought. _I don't want anyone seeing me like this. I'm a fucking wreck._

Knowing full-on that Hermione wouldn't relent until she got her way, Harry grabbed some paper and began his reply. He hadn't even finished the first sentence, when a soft woosh from his sitting room caught his attention and Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Impatient aren't we?" Harry mumbled, crumbling up his half-written reply.

Hermione rushed over to Harry and put her arm around him, pulling him into a tightly wrapped bear hug. "Har, I'm so sorry."

Her voice strangely soothed Harry, and he was instantly glad for the company. He turned into her as he felt hot tears threaten to burn their way down his puffy cheeks. Hermione simply held him as his body shook violently with sob after sob. Perhaps this would be what a mother would do. Harry hadn't known this type of comfort from a mother, and he immediately wished his was around to comfort him during his anguish.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Harry tried to calm down. This feeling was new to him. After everything he had been through and all the pain of the war, pain of sobering up, pain of disappointing those he loved; this pain was new and foreign. Harry hated feeling this way and that added anger on top of his already pained feelings.

"Sorry Mione," Harry cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm trying to calm down."

"You're okay Har. It's okay. I understand."

After regaining his composure, Harry pulled away and moved to brew tea for the two of them.

"Thank you." Harry said, staring blankly at the counter.

Hermione simply nodded, taking the kettle from Harry's hands and filling it with water. "Let me take care of this, you go sit."

Harry followed obediently, grateful for the instruction. He needed something, anything to take his mind away from Draco.

"So," Hermione broke in, "what are you going to do Harry?"

Harry shook his head.

"He wants you to experiment, to make sure that you are ready for a relationship. He probably just doesn't want to get hurt by you running off with someone else when you finally decide you are ready to express yourself."

Harry surprised himself with his anger, "I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE!"

Hermione looked stunned, but quickly composed herself. "I know, Har, I know."

"I'm sorry. Mione. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just so tired and frustrated with the whole thing."

Hermione's face brightened, "Then let's talk about something else."

For the next hour, they talked about anything that didn't have any potential ties to the blonde slytherin. The relief of conversation was nice, and Harry was able to somewhat forget about his pain for a few moments. Although Harry participated in the conversation, his mind was always removed, thinking about Draco.

* * *

The club felt noisier and busier than the last time Harry was here. The lights assaulted his eyes, and he had to close them for a moment until his eyes adjusted to the barrage of flashes and strobes. He glanced around the crowd, searching for a particular blonde-haired boy, knowing he wouldn't be found. Harry had decided that it was time he took Draco's advice. He was going to experience being single before he would go back to Draco, confirming the boy's request of 'growing up'.

Although the faces were different, the vibe and atmosphere of Throb were the same; sweaty bodies pressed up against each other virtually everywhere Harry's eyes looked. Some were dancing, some were at the bar trying to order drinks, while still others were pressed into the edges of the space, talking, snogging, or participating in a barrage of other activities.

Harry was dressed in a fitted white v-neck T-shirt with a pair of snug jeans, and he knew that everyone's eyes were on him. He was used to being looked at, but this was a different sort of gaze. Those that ogled him with their eyes wanted him, sizing him up and judging their chances. It made him uncomfortable with the attention.

Harry made his way to the bar and caught the attention of the black-haired bartender that had served him the last time he was here. Harry took his drink, winked back at the boy in an attempt to be suave, and made his way to a small, round table near the back of the club.

Harry was nervous at the potential of picking someone up, but knew that he just needed to get a few out of the way before he could go back to the safety of Draco.

_Safety of Draco?_ Harry thought. He never believed he would consider anything about Draco safe. Harry barely knew him and yet he was willing to put his complete trust in the boy.

Harry surveyed the crowd for a few minutes, sipping on his drink. He needed to dance. He needed to get worked up and participate in the "experience". Isn't that what Draco had said?

Harry meandered out on the dance floor, and started moving his feet in time with the music. He didn't feel like he was a particularly good dancer, but hey, who was right?

Harry felt a pair of hands grab his hips from behind, and he looked back to see a tall boy with no shirt moving up to grind with him. The boy was thin, _not as thin as Draco_ Harry thought, and muscular, _he has bigger muscles than Draco,_ and had piercing blue eyes,_ Draco's eyes are prettier. _Blonde-hair topped his tan head, _Draco's hair is white and beautiful,_ and his torso was perfectly chiseled. He smiled at Harry, _Draco's smile makes my heart melt,_ and began to worry his lower lip while pressing his body into Harry's.

_I've got to stop comparing every boy in here to Draco_, Harry thought. That wouldn't get him anywhere.

Harry tried to lose himself in the music, resigned to make this experience good; as much for the boy now grinding against his backside as for himself. Harry felt his groin tighten as the boy ran his hands seductively up Harry's sides and back down to where the top of his jeans rested on his hips. Harry reached back and wrapped his hand around the boy's neck, leaning into him.

The music continued to thump and Harry turned to face the slightly taller boy who was staring at him with a gaze that said 'I wanna fuck you senseless'. Harry stuck his fingers into the waistband of the boy's trousers and pulled him closer, causing their groins to grind against each other forcefully. A moan escaped the boy's lips as Harry rocked his hips forward again, sending shivers through his body. The boy was noticeably hard now, and Harry grabbed the boy's arse, forcing their bodies closer together while they gyrated in time with the music.

The boy's eyes fluttered shut and he grabbed Harry by the neck to bring him into a kiss. Harry allowed the motion, taking the blonde's mouth in a deep kiss. _He tastes different than Draco_, Harry thought. It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was definitely different.

Harry threaded his fingers through the boy's hair and traced circles on his neck. He was sufficiently hard now, but was missing the excitement of his encounter with Draco. _Stop thinking about Draco!_ Harry scolded himself.

The music began to change again and the tall boy broke off their kiss, moving to Harry's ear.

"Wanna get outta here?" He asked breathily.

Harry nodded quickly, hoping the action wouldn't betray the nervousness he suddenly felt at the prospect. He wished he could be with Draco here tonight. Harry had never been with anyone fully before, and now, the prospect of this boy being his first caused Harry to hesitate.

They apparated into a sparsely furnished bedroom. Harry blinked as dimly lit lights acted as mood lighting for an experience the boy had obviously planned before leaving home.

The boy grinned at him with a smile that Harry probably would have found adorable if his heart hadn't still been longing for Draco. Harry returned the smile with a hesitant one and said softly, "My name is….."

The boy held up his hand as his smile faded.

"No need my friend. Neither of us will remember the other's name in the morning anyway, so why complicate the situation with them?"

The boy's smile returned. How could Harry spend his first time with someone who didn't even care about his name?

The boy moved closer to Harry, and tilted his head down to meet Harry's lips. Harry returned the kiss, feeling the boy's tongue immediately probe for entry into his mouth.

Harry wrapped his arms around the boy's neck, desperate to ignite some form of passion into the situation. The boy responded by grabbing Harry's shirt near his waist, and lifting the fabric over Harry's mass of brown hair. The boy returned his mouth, trailing kisses over Harry's neck and down to his chest.

Harry gasped as he felt the boy's tongue flick over each nipple, softly biting and nipping at each one until they responded with full attention.

Harry went to kiss his chest, but the boy moved away from him, undoing his pants and letting them fall to the floor. He moved over to Harry and did the same, leaving Harry completely nude. The boy shucked off his boxers, and Harry felt his eyes fall to the boy's groin, where his cock was standing at full attention, awaiting Harry's ministrations.

Harry realized that while he too was hard, he felt none of the passion and energy that had filled the air when he and Draco had…..

His thoughts were interrupted when the boy gently grabbed his shoulders, and backed Harry onto the bed, their cocks rubbing together as they moved. The boy uttered a low groan, and pressed his manhood into Harry's while kissing his mouth fully.

Harry started to relax, but was interrupted once again as the boy leaned back on the bed and grabbed each one of Harry's legs, forcing Harry's arse into the air. The boy uttered a lubrication charm and Harry immediately felt his insides go wet.

_Wait, wait, wait! _Harry's subconscious was screaming at him now. He didn't want this. This boy had no idea he was still a virgin. He didn't know what was going on.

"Hold on." Harry muttered, but the boy either pretended not to hear or simply didn't.

"Wait!" Harry said more forcefully and the boy looked up to meet Harry's frightened gaze.

"What's up man?"

"I don't want to do this." Harry shifted his legs out of the boy's grasp, and let them drop on either side of the boy.

"I've never done this before. I can't…"

The boy laughed. "Yea right. You expect me to believe you are a virgin? The way you were rubbing that arse on me in the club tells me differently."

The boy grabbed Harry's legs again and bent his knees up towards his chest, leaving Harry's arse exposed once again.

Harry struggled against the boy's grip, finally rolling off his back and onto the floor.

"No!" Harry said again, his body trembling. "I don't want to do this. I can't do this….."

The boy looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What do you mean you can't do this? I thought you wanted this?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry. I thought I did, but I…I just can't"

The boy's shook his head. "Are you fucking kidding me? How is that supposed to fucking help me? I wanna fuck! So let's fuck!"

Harry grabbed his pants and threw each leg in, zipping the jeans up hastily.

"Look….i'm sorry….I…I need to go."

Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled out his wand.

"You fucking twat. You're nothing but a fucking cock-tease…."

Harry didn't hear the rest as the room swirled out of view, and he arrived in his sitting room with a pop. He let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, and slumped down on the couch. Not exactly the way he anticipated his first excursion to go. He was so glad he hadn't gone through with it. He knew he wanted Draco before, but the experience with that boy simply reaffirmed to his mind that something had to be done...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hope you are all enjoying. this could have gone a couple of different ways, but i'm happy with the way it turned out. Let me know what you all think! Reviews please...please...please?...

**Thank You** to **WinterStorrm**, your reviews are always appreciated! **Nina** thank you for your opinion and ideas! **emiliexox** thank you for your rant! I love it and it totally wasn't too long.

I love hearing what you guys think and your reviews are what keep me going! xxoo

Happy reading!

~MU~


	11. Ministry Activities

The alarm buzzed on the nightstand, breaking the blissful slumber that Harry was finally enjoying. It had taken him hours to get to sleep, and when rest finally found him, he had such horrible nightmares of trying to escape throngs of club boys that he kept waking up. He finally downed a potion claiming dreamless sleep at around two in the morning and it seemed to have worked.

Harry groggily rolled out of bed and prepared for work. Today was the day he had set aside to discuss his endeavors with Draco. He planned on inviting him to lunch and talking like two civilized men. Whether that would work or not, Harry didn't know.

The experience from the weekend had made up Harry's mind. He wanted no one else. He wanted Draco. And only Draco. Harry found himself planning his words carefully as he got ready, searching for the best combination of words to sufficiently convey his emotions. This was going to be a hard sell…..but Harry had to make it work.

Arriving in the ministry lobby, Harry took up his regular spot next to the lift waiting for Draco to arrive. Today he wasn't going to even try to look like he was doing anything else. No pretending to read the paper, no acting like he was interested in something else. Just waiting. He leaned on the wall, his hands buried in his pockets and waited in the empty lobby for the blonde.

As usual, Draco appeared shortly after seven. He strode across the lobby, as Harry had watched him do so many times before, and mashed the lift button.

"Morning Potter," Draco said. His voice wasn't icy, it wasn't harsh, it was just…Draco. And Harry loved it.

Harry dived in, wasting no time. "Morning Malfoy. Listen, whadda you say we have that lunch that we never got to have?" Harry waited, hoping his breath didn't convey his nervousness.

The lift doors opened, and the two boys stepped inside. "Why?"

The question caught Harry off guard.

"I…uh…" Shit, he was stuttering again. Harry cleared his throat and began again. "I just wanted to talk to you."

Draco turned to face Harry as he spoke, his voice continually calm and even. "What would you like to talk about Harry?"

"I wanted to talk about…us." Harry's eyes searched Draco's for a positive reaction.

Draco's eyebrow raised. "Us? There is no us Harry. As much as I…Look. We agreed that you weren't ready. You think just because you shagged one boy that you are now ready to settle down? You are missing the point….."

This time it was Harry who cut him off, "I didn't shag that boy Draco. We didn't do anything."

Draco looked back at Harry blankly, and then turned his head away from Harry. "It's cool Potter, I don't care what you do with your life." Harry thought he detected a hint of sadness.

The lift doors opened and Draco moved to leave the elevator, but Harry deftly stepped in his path, determined not to let him walk away from him this time.

"Draco,…..I didn't do anything with that boy. I don't even know his name. I left the club to….to do as you said, but I couldn't stand the thought of doing it with anyone but you." Harry blushed violently. "You are the one I want, and I'm not going to settle for anyone else. I…. "

Harry hesitated to say it. Could he really bear saying those three words to Draco? Would they make him understand his feelings? Would they make any difference?

"Harry." Draco began, sadness filling his voice. Harry waited for Draco to continue, but there was nothing said.

Harry reacted by grabbing Draco's head, pulling him into a tender kiss. Instantly, both boys closed their eyes, lost in the unexpected moment of delight. Harry pulled back slowly, keeping Draco's head inches away from his.

"I want you Draco. No one else," Harry whispered.

"Harry. I can't do this…. I can't be….I won't be hurt again. Not even by yo…."

"I thought you said I was the one not ready? This has nothing to do with me does it? What are you playing at Draco?"

Draco removed Harry's hands from his head and stepped out of the lift. "I…" He sighed and looked at the floor. Harry stared at him in confusion as the lift doors started to close.

"I'm sorry," he heard Draco mumble as the doors sealed off his view.

* * *

Harry stepped off the lift and began shuffling to his office. He replayed the conversation over in his head. Draco didn't want Harry to go out and shag a bunch of guys, he just figured Harry would do that anyway after being with him. Harry shook his head. Who would have thought that Draco was afraid of Harry leaving him?

Harry knew that wasn't going to happen, but how could he make Draco see it? There had to be something he could say, something he could do to convince the boy.

Harry made up his mind that their conversation wasn't over and turned to head back to the lift.

The ride to Draco's floor was the longest he had ever had. The lift creaked and moaned, and eventually spit Harry out on the floor where Draco's office was located. Immediately, he realized that he had never even seen Draco's office and found himself wondering what it would look like.

After roaming the corridors for what seemed like eternity, he found the door he was looking for. It looked like every other door and had a simple brass nameplate stuck to the door.

'_Mr. Draco Malfoy' _it plainly stated. Harry expected to see his title following as he had no idea what Draco actually did for the ministry, but no title was offered.

Harry rapped lightly on the door and waited for permission to enter. It came hesitantly in a voice that Harry didn't believe was Draco's.

Opening the door slowly, Harry's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dim lighting. It appeared that Draco had followed Harry's lead and was sitting in his office with the lights off. He was nearly invisible but for the mop of light hair that reflected what little illumination existed in the room.

"Our conversation was over Potter," a voice said shakily from the other side of the desk.

Had he been crying? Harry wondered. Surely something or someone as insignificant as Harry couldn't evoke that reaction from the boy who never let his emotions show.

"I can't leave it at that Draco. Stop trying to make this about me and let's deal with your…insecurities." The last word was almost a whisper and Harry almost dared not speak it lest he alienated Draco even further.

"Look Harry. You mean well, you really do. But okay, ya got me. I'm not ready for this. I just know that you are new to this, and there will come a time when you want to…..well….experiment. I just….. I can't go through… I'm just not ready for this okay?"

"Draco, if you're worried that I'm going leave you or cheat..."

"Harry."

"Just give me a chance Draco. I know we haven't been the best of friend…."

"Harry."

"….s but I will do anything to make it work. I promise I'll spend every day showing you…"

"HARRY!"

Harry stopped, staring at the dark shape sitting at the desk, unable to see Draco's expression.

"I'm sorry Harry. I really am. You mean well. But yes…..I don't believe you are ready for me, and I don't think I'm ready for you. I'm just a crush. It will pass."

Draco turned his chair, signaling to Harry that their conversation was, in fact, over.

Harry turned and left the office. That didn't go nearly as well as he had planned. In fact, it had gone just the opposite of how he had planned.

* * *

Harry wrote the last letter, sealing it with wax, and placed it in the stack atop the others. It had taken him nearly all night to get them completed. There were, after all, almost five dozen of them. Harry looked over his plans. Everything had to be perfect. Everyone had to be in their place. This was Harry's last chance…

TBC…

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry for the delay. I'm really struggling with this one. Hope it isn't complete rubbish. I promise better is coming…..just bear with me.

**Thank You** to Charlotte1993, Nina (your reviews make me chuckle! ) and WinterStorrm. Your reviews keep me going and I appreciate the time you take to do so. I really do take what you think into consideration and love to hear your feedback! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

To everyone else, please leave your comments so I know what you think! Thank you in advance!

~MU~


	12. Five O'clock

Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I hate it when I get involved with a story, and the author takes forever to update it. I broke my hand a few weeks ago, and it's amazing how difficult it is to type with only one hand! x 0

Thank you to everyone who has stood by, waiting for it. This one is fairly short, but I will have the second one posted later tonight or early tomorrow morning. I worked hard to get this right, so I hope you all enjoy. I hope it conveys the emotion that I intended it to.

Warning: This is a little fangirly, but I thought it was an appropriate turn of events...

~MU~

* * *

Harry looked at the letter from Draco in his hands. It had taken nearly a day for it to come back, but here it was. Draco was finally agreeing to meet him in the lobby of the Ministry shortly after 5pm and go to dinner. Harry knew that today, his life would change. For better or worse, things would finally be settled with Draco.

Harry attempted to work for the remaining 3 hours of the day, but he knew it was pointless to try and focus on anything or anyone other than the blonde he would soon be meeting. He double checked all his preparations, making sure that everything was exactly as he wanted them to be. If this was in fact his last chance, which he firmly believed it was, he had to make sure that nothing could go wrong.

Shortly before five, Harry looked at himself in the mirror down the hall from his office. Like the one in his home, this one tended to make snide remarks about his looks whenever he passed. He figured today would be no different.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" The mirror accused Harry. He braced himself for the usual barrage of put downs, but was surprised instead by the mirror paying him what could only be a compliment. "You actually look like you tried to comb your hair. You don't look as disheveled as you normally do!"

Harry blushed furiously, hoping Draco would feel the same way. He didn't know if his appearance had any effect on the boy, but figured he needed to look his best. It could only help his chances.

Walking down the hall to the lift, Harry's nerves elevated a notch. He had rehearsed his ideas over in his mind. He had his words chosen carefully. He was armed with what he believed to be the perfect plan. He was as ready as he would ever be.

The lift jerked into motion, carrying him to the lobby of the ministry and Harry felt his heart thumping furiously in his chest. How could he be this nervous? Only because his entire future was riding on the events of the next few hours, his subconscious answered him immediately. Looking at his hands, Harry realized he was now shaking ever so slightly and that seemed to increase as the elevator carried him closer and closer to his rendezvous.

As he arrived at the lobby level, the other wizards and witches in the lift exited, leaving Harry standing alone in the square box. It seemed like the ride had been the quickest of his life. He didn't think he was particularly scared of what would happen tonight, but was more worried about the perfection of all the planned activities. Draco was a man of sophistication and class, and Harry…well Harry was just Harry. Harry suddenly doubted himself. What if Draco wasn't actually interested in him? What if he had simply been trying to get rid of Harry so he would stop stalking him? The doubts began to rake Harry's mind and he had to take a moment to reassure himself.

Surely Draco wouldn't have given him so many clues and hints if he wasn't interested. 'Granted, I'm not the most observant person in the world', Harry thought, 'but I'm not completely oblivious.'

Harry realized the lift doors were beginning to close and snapped out of his thoughts to prevent them from trapping him inside. Reaching to stop the door, Harry immediately caught sight of Draco waiting patiently across the lobby, his hands in his pockets like he had seen Harry do so many times when he was waiting for Draco. Harry smiled at the idea of Draco mimicking him, but quickly steeled his mind to focus on the plan. It was now or never.

Walking up to the blonde, Harry immediately noticed the smell. 'Was Draco wearing cologne?' Harry thought to himself. It wouldn't surprise him, but he couldn't remember him doing so on their other meetings. Draco was impeccably dressed, as usual. His expensive, dark robe shimmered as it moved from the wind created by passersby leaving the ministry for home and his hair was immaculately combed. Though Draco always looked put together, it seemed to Harry that extra care had been given in preparation for their meeting. Harry felt his heart instantly leap as the boy spoke.

"I didn't think you were going to get out of the elevator."

Harry's eyes met Draco's steely gray ones as a slight smirk caught his lips.

"Yea, sorry." Harry uttered a forced laugh. "I was kind of lost in thought."

"Hmm…" Draco raised an eyebrow and Harry's heart did a summersault. "What were you so enthralled with?" Was Draco flirting with him?

"Oh, nothing really," Harry tried to avoid the question. "Just work stuff. Ready to go?"

Draco hesitated a moment and looked at Harry as though he were trying to peer inside him. Harry felt suddenly naked under the intense gaze.

Draco nodded, and asked where they were heading.

Harry replied, "Well, if you don't mind, I thought we would try someplace a little more…uh…unconventional."

Draco's eyebrow rose again and as he smiled Harry felt his heart melt. Did Draco know what he was doing to him?

"That sounds fine with me Harry."

There it was again…that smile. Harry's insides were sufficiently mush, but he constantly reminded himself to stay focused. This was no time to be a sappy little girl.

"We are going to have to apparate," Harry said motioning to the phone booth that would take them both outside the ministry.

"No floo where we're going eh?"

"No," harry replied, opening the door for Draco to step inside. "There isn't one handy for us anyway."

Harry stepped into the small enclosure after Draco and found himself chest to chest with the boy. Their faces were mere inches apart from each other. Harry breathed in Draco's musky cologne and felt his body react to the situation. 'Shit!' Harry thought. He couldn't let Draco know he was getting hard just from being in close proximity to him. Harry's mind instantly flicked back to their experience in the bathroom and he felt his groin stiffen further with the thought of their activities.

"Are you going to hit the buttons, or should I," Draco asked quietly. Harry swore Draco's voice hitched as he asked the question, but turned to dial the required numbers that would take them to the street above.

Once in the alleyway outside the ministry, Harry held his arm out to Draco and inquired if he was ready for the journey.

"Only as long as you don't splinch us," Draco replied as a joke. Again Harry forced a laugh as Draco grabbed onto his arm, preparing for the journey.

He had to focus. His mind was so distracted by the weight and heat of Draco's hand gripping his arm, that the possibility of splinching the two boys was more of a reality than he cared to admit. He took a deep breath and thought of the place they were heading in detail. He pictured the surroundings, the grass, and the scene that Harry had set up for the two of them. Instantly, his stomach lurched and with a loud pop, the two figures disappeared from the alleyway.


	13. The Dinner

Harry hated apparating. There was nothing pleasant about it normally, and tonight, a night that he was already nervous and queasy, the whole experience didn't help. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the cool evening air. It wasn't quite dark yet, but the sun had already begun its descent into the horizon, casting a soft orange and blue glow across the sky. The air helped, and in only a few seconds, he felt much better and his mind cleared.

Draco's hand shifted on Harry's arm, and he immediately felt the butterflies return. This was it.

"Where are we," Draco asked quietly.

Harry opened his eyes and took the scene in. They were standing on the edge of a serene lake on a beautifully manicured lawn, tucked quaintly between two mountains covered in trees, flowers, and foliage. Behind them and on either side, grassy hills became jagged mountains, creating the perfect backdrop for seclusion. Looking across the lake, Harry could see the valley drop away, leaving a breathtaking view of a distant city far below beginning to twinkle in the twilight.

Harry had found the place about a year ago while hiking by himself, and had returned on many occasions to think, read, write in his journal, enjoy nature, and deal with the stress of everyday life. It was not only far removed from anything or anyone else, but it was a place that Harry had grown to love.

A small table with accompanying chairs was sitting near the edge of the lake covered with a stark white table cloth, a few lit candles, and a simple red rose at each place setting.

"This is where we will be dining tonight." Harry replied quietly. He hoped Draco wouldn't laugh or disapprove of the location Harry had chosen and he waited tentatively for Draco's reaction.

The blonde simply stood and took in his surroundings. Harry struggled to read the blank expression on his face, but found no answers.

Finally, Draco turned to Harry and almost whispered, "Harry…this is…amazing. It's…beautiful." For once it seemed that Draco was having trouble finding appropriate words.

"You promise?" Harry said, relieved. "You like it? I know it's a little over the top, but I want tonight to show you how sincere and intent I am on this. I don't want you to give me an answer now; wait until the end of the night. Let's just at least enjoy each other's company."

Draco nodded his head and began walking toward the table taking in his surroundings. Small twinkling lights had been placed in the trees and bushes near the table and around the lake that cast a soft, flickering glow over the whole scene. The night was clear and warm and the stars were beginning to add their sparkle to that of the lights. Harry had outdone himself.

Harry joined Draco by the table. "Should we start with some wine?"

Draco smiled and nodded, prompting Harry to snap his fingers. Almost immediately, a man appeared in dress robes carrying a towel over his arm, two wine goblets, and a chilled bottle.

The man set about pouring each glass, handing one first to Draco and then Harry.

"Gentlemen, we will be serving dinner on your command. Would you like to review a menu?"

Draco looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Er…I guess…?" He replied questioningly.

Harry smiled and nodded and the two were immediately presented with a fine, leather-bound menu listing a tempting array of appetizers, entrees, desserts, and drinks.

Harry watched Draco study the menu, obviously impressed with the experience. Harry noted that even the name of the restaurant had been replaced with an elegant cursive writing that proudly displayed the words:

_Draco and Harry's Evening Menu_

Harry smiled as he watched Draco's eyes pause at each selection. He was pleased that things were going so well, but this was only the beginning of the evening.

"What are you going to have Harry?" Draco questioned. "And where is this coming from?"

Harry merely smiled. "I'm not telling you any details tonight, Draco. And I think I'm going to try the roast duck."

Harry knew Draco hated to be kept in the dark on certain things, but seemed to take it all in stride. In an instant, the waiter was back at their side as Draco ordered an appetizer, the roasted lamb, and a mixed berry gelato for dessert.

Harry gave his selections to the man, who walked off and disappeared noiselessly, leaving the two boys alone.

Harry gazed over the lake as the sound of crickets and bullfrogs mixed with the light breeze of the evening. His nerves had calmed somewhat, but the pressure of pulling off a perfect evening was still evident in his face.

"What are you thinking Harry?" Draco asked, taking a sip of his wine.

Harry blushed from being caught off guard and struggled to think of something to tell Draco.

"Don't come up with the answer you think I want to hear," he said, evidently knowing that Harry was trying to come up with something. "Tell me honestly what you are thinking."

Harry turned to face the blonde who had quietly moved to stand very near Harry. The proximity took Harry off guard.

"I…uh…was thinking…"

"Be honest," Draco prodded.

"Okay, okay. I was actually thinking of tonight and how much I want things to be perfect for our evening together. I wanted you to see just how much I was committed to making this all work so you would know how badly I wanted to be with you."

Draco nodded, his face urging Harry to continue.

"I know we haven't really talked about this much Draco, but I know that I don't want to be with anyone but you. I'm sorry if it's coming on a little strong, or catching you off guard, or whatever. I don't really know the protocol for dating another bloke, but I know what I want, and I will wait for as long as it takes to make you see how much I want to be with you."

Harry stopped speaking, and waited for Draco to speak. His heart was pounding in his chest and he swore that Draco could probably hear it.

"Thank you for being honest Harry," Draco said. "I know that took a lot for you to admit that. I'm going to take your advice and not give you an answer until the end of the evening though." Harry's heart dropped. "I will tell you that I am thinking that this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

The two were interrupted by the waiter returning with their appetizers and they moved to sit down at the table. The smell of food instantly overwhelmed them, and Harry realized how hungry he was.

As they began to eat, Harry again snapped his finger, and immediately a group of eight men appeared, also wearing black and white dress robes, each carrying a stringed instrument.

Draco gaped as the men set up a short distance away from their table and the soft sounds of the octet wafted through the air and over the lake, setting the perfect ambiance.

Harry smiled and the two turned to conversation as course after course of their meal arrived. The food was superb, the wine was excellent, and Harry thought the company was more than he could ever ask for. The evening was slipping by so quickly, and Harry wished that it could last forever. He loved the way Draco's eyes reflected the candlelight and sparkled when he smiled. His voice was positively radiant as he spoke and Harry loved the way he felt when he heard Draco laugh. This was a Draco Harry had never known at Hogwarts. Someone that was completely at ease with himself and comfortable with Harry. Someone that Harry could picture spending the rest of his life with.

All too quickly, the last morsel of dessert was finished, and the two were left sitting at an empty table with full stomachs.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and smiled.

"Do you want to take a walk by the lake?" Draco inquired.

Harry nodded, and the two set out slowly down a path that Harry had never noticed before. It wound around trees and through a small meadow, and eventually left the two boys standing on the opposite side of the lake.

"Harry," Draco began contently, "thank you for tonight. Being completely honest with you, I wasn't really sure what today was going to be all about or how I would feel about it. I wasn't sure what the experience would be like, but I had a really good time."

Harry smiled, pleased that Draco had found so much enjoyment in the night. "It's not over yet you know. I still have one more thing for you."

Draco's eyebrow lifted once again, and Harry immediately felt the butterflies in his stomach return with a vengeance.

"What exactly do you have left to give me Harry?" Draco asked suggestively.

Harry laughed softly. "You will see once we get back to the table."

"Well then…let's run back there so I can see!" Draco said with a smirk.

Harry laughed and the two sauntered back around the lake.

As they approached where the table had stood, Harry saw, to his satisfaction that the whole scene was replaced by a simple easy char and a small side table; Harry motioned for Draco to sit down and he complied questioningly.

"What is this about Harry?"

"I have a gift for you Draco," Harry said nervously. I wanted to get you something to remember tonight by, but I realize that you can pretty much buy yourself anything your heart desires. So I decided to give you something…unexpected. Something that you can always have that has great meaning to me."

Harry stepped back from Draco, looked at the string octet, nodded his head, and met Draco's eyes again.

The strings started playing a soft, slow melody that Harry was sure Draco had never heard before. It was sweet and slightly strained and Harry's heart began to thump loudly. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. He had rehearsed the evening so many times, but now with Draco sitting there, staring up at Harry with those amazing eyes, Harry felt transported to a completely different place. The lyrics were running through his head, and before he knew quite what he was doing, Harry began to sing:

_I don't believe, we were put together, not to be together_

_And I don't believe, there's anyone out there, that can love me better_

_I don't believe, that you know how much I miss seeing your pretty smile_

_Of course we had our ups and downs, but I gotta have you around me cause_

Harry's voice rang out softly and gently as it fell on Draco's ears and echoed slightly off the mountains on either side of him. Harry continued his eye contact with Draco and was pleased to see that the boy's mouth was hanging open in shock. He wondered briefly if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but continued on as two women suddenly appeared and stepped next to the musicians, preparing to sing backup to Harry's chorus.

_I feel it all over my body (all over my body)_

_I dream about you when I sleep (yeah)_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_All the signs say that ever since the day we laid eyes on each other baby,_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me (Hey)_

Draco watched intently, still not having gained his composure, as Harry slowly moved back and forth in time with the music. Harry's nerves had gone and were replaced only with the desire to make Draco understand how true the words he was singing were.

_I don't believe, that you know how much I melt every time I smell your scent boy_

_An I don't believe (I don't believe), I got myself in this predicament_

_I'm sorry (I'm so sorry), for everything I ever did wrong_

_I'm sorry (I'm so sorry), and I'm begging you baby oh baby, to give me a shot_

Harry circled Draco as the melody continued, and Draco kept his eyes consistently on him. The feeling in the air was electric and Harry couldn't remember a time when he had felt this amazing. Being able to finally express how he felt for Draco set Harry's senses free.

_I feel it all over my body_

_I dream about you when I sleep (I dream about you when I sleep) _

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_All the signs say that ever since the day we laid eyes on each other baby,_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me (Hey)_

Harry stood again in front of Draco, keeping his gaze locked securely on the boy. The mountains, the valley, the lake, even the music seemed to vanish away, leaving only Harry and Draco alone. Gazing into Draco's steely eyes, Harry found the meaning of the evening. The lyrics he sang carried more meaning than Harry could ever hope to convey.

_When I lay in my bed at night_

_I'm hoping and praying that you feel the same way I do deep down inside…inside_

_And that feeling you just can't control; it makes you wanna just call me_

_And tell me how much you really miss me_

_It makes you wanna be with me_

_And say that you can't wait to hold and kiss me, kiss me all over baby_

The music reached an all-time high, and Harry's voice rang out clear and strong above it all, professing his ultimate feeling to the solitary boy in front of him. This was the moment Harry had been planning for. This was the boy Harry had longed for since his school days. Even back at Hogwarts, when Harry believed Draco to be nothing but a nuisance, Harry had understood that they shared a bond. They shared something so rich and deep that neither one of them would have been able to explain it. They were meant to be together. Harry felt it through his entire body and didn't fully understand until this moment how badly he needed to be with Draco. This wasn't obsession. This was something much deeper and so much more meaningful. This was love.

_I feel it all over my body (heyyyy)_

_I dream about you when I sleep (I dream you are the one) _

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_All the signs say that ever since the day we laid eyes on each other baby,_

_You're the one for me, you're the one_

_You're the one for me _

The last note rang out over the water, and seemed to persist on even after Harry had finished singing. Everything was quiet as if even nature had paused to listen to Harry's plea. He looked unsteadily at Draco, and even blushed as he finally realized what he had just done. He had bared his soul through song. Draco could see all of him. Nothing was hidden and Harry was glad he had finally expressed it all.

Draco stood and quickly closed the distance between them. Harry felt his piercing gaze, and was stunned to see liquid threatening to spill onto his pale cheek.

"Harry…" Draco began, but hesitated as his throat hitched. He blinked a few times and threatened to look away, but met Harry's gaze again.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Harry smiled, still blushing furiously. His heart was still pounding as he looked back at Draco, his emotions strong. Seeing Draco so vulnerable touched Harry. He had never imagined his song would have that kind of effect on the boy. Draco spoke again.

"Harry. I…er…I don't know how to tell you what I'm feeling. I have never been so moved by something before. No one has ever taken the time or thought to arrange something like this for me."

"Draco, it was…"

Draco interrupted Harry with a small shake of his head. "All I can say is yes Harry. Yes. Yes forever and ever."

Harry's smile widened and his heart leapt into his throat. "You mean…?"

"Harry I don't know where this will lead, but I'm completely smitten with you. Not just because of tonight, but I have been for quite a long time. Your song made perfect sense. We belong together. I'm willing to give this a shot if you are."

Harry grabbed Draco furiously and hugged him tightly. He couldn't ever remember being this happy.

"I don't want to leave you tonight Draco," Harry whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco pulled back slightly to look Harry in the eye.

"What are you saying Harry?"

Harry turned a deeper shade of crimson as he thought about what he was asking for. "Draco…I…" He paused, not knowing if he should continue. "I want to spend the night with you."

"Are you sure Harry? This is all moving kind of fast…I want to go at your pace."

Harry simply nodded. "I want to be with you completely Draco. I'm all yours. I want to be with you. To learn with you. Do you have someplace we could go?"

Draco grabbed Harry tighter, and in an instant they were gone with a sharp crack.

* * *

Harry landed with a loud pop, and looked around the room that had just spun into place. It was a very nicely furnished bedroom that was decorated with hints of green, silver and black that glistened in the soft glow of what looked like a million candles.

"Welcome to my home Harry," Draco said quietly and motioned around the room.

Harry turned back to Draco and grinning mischievously, quietly said, "there will be plenty of time for the tour."

Draco smiled and took Harry's head in his hands, softly pressing a kiss to his waiting lips. Their actions were so much more deliberate and sensual than their frenzied movements in the bathroom had been, but although the pace today was much slower, the intensity was not diminished. Harry's skin felt electrified, his senses heightened, and his desire peaked.

Harry kissed Draco back with urgency, relishing the feel of their lips gliding over one another's. His tongue flicked Draco's upper lip as if requesting passage and Draco obliged. Harry's tongue found the inside of Draco's mouth, searching and flitting around; meeting Draco's tongue, then retracting back into his own space. Draco mimicked the action, following Harry's tongue as they explored each other.

Harry's hands wandered across Draco's back, feeling his shoulder blades and tracing his spine through his robes to where his trousers began. Draco pulled away for a moment and shucked off his robe, returning to Harry's embrace for more. Harry gladly obliged and returned to work on his mouth, softly biting Draco's lip, probing his mouth with his tongue, and allowing his lips to glide roughly over the blonde's.

Draco pushed Harry away long enough to remove the brunette's robe and shirt, leaving Harry only wearing trousers and shoes. Draco's slender fingers traced the line from Harry's neck to his navel, causing a shudder to run through Harry's body. He had never been touched by another boy so gently before, and he definitely liked it. His skin felt alive as if the mere touch of Draco's hand on his flesh finely tuned each one of Harry's senses.

Draco gripped Harry's left nipple with his hands and gave a soft pinch as his mouth returned to Harry's. Continually tweaking Harry's nipple, Draco kissed his way from Harry's mouth to his ear, pausing briefly to lick at his earlobe, and continue on down Harry's neck. When he reached Harry's collarbone, he placed a soft nibble, eliciting another shiver from Harry's body.

Harry leaned his head back, allowing better access for Draco's ministrations. He loved the feel of Draco touching him, kissing him, and being with him. He wanted him so badly, and the way he was kissing Harry's neck, there was little doubt about his feelings on the matter. Harry ground his hips forward, forcing his straining erection into Draco's groin, finding an equally hard reaction.

He was answered with a low grunt from Draco accompanied by a harder tweak of Harry's nipple. Draco moved his mouth quickly to Harry's chest, and started with first one, then the other nipple, teasing and flicking the pink flesh with his tongue until both were sufficiently hard. Harry released a low moan, surprised at how turned on the action made him, and attempted to bring Draco's mouth back up to his.

He only made it as far as Harry's neck before he was once again kissing his way toward Harry's naval. Pausing briefly to place soft kisses around Harry's belly button, he continued downward to the waistband of Harry's boxer briefs which were slightly peeking out from Harry's trousers.

Draco backed Harry over to the bed, and continuing the backward motion, laid him softly on the comforter. Harry looked down at Draco and their eyes suddenly met.

"Are you sure you are ready for this Harry?" Draco asked softly.

Harry didn't hesitate. "Draco, I've been waiting for you my entire life."

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's stomach. "I've been waiting for you for all of mine Harry."

Harry smiled and laid his head back on the bed as Draco undid the belt at Harry's waist. He felt Draco's fingers fumble with the zipper and could have sworn that they trembled ever so slightly. Harry felt Draco's warm mouth meet his stomach once more and place hot kisses around the waistband of his boxer briefs and felt his eyes roll back in his head.

Draco's fingers slipped easily into the waistband and slowly pulled down, revealing Harry's stark white skin. Draco slowly kissed down the light trail of hair leading from Harry's naval southward until he reached the tip of Harry's fully erect prick.

Harry lifted his hips and Draco pulled both items of clothing down Harry's legs. After removing his shoes, he relieved Harry of his last articles of clothing, leaving the boy stark naked and completely exposed. Draco pulled his own shirt carelessly over his head and shucked off his pants, leaving only his boxers lingering.

Grabbing Harry's right leg, Draco began kissing his way toward Harry's groin. Taking no time at all, he arrived at Harry's inner thigh and began to lick and kiss at the soft sack hanging delicately there, causing Harry to moan with pleasure. Taking first one, then the other fleshy orb into his mouth, Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips, pinning him to the bed. Harry began to writhe as Draco softly kissed his way up Harry's shaft, pausing to lick the bead of liquid forming at its tip. Draco's lips surrounded Harry's girth and he quickly moved downward, taking as much of Harry into his mouth as he could. Using his hands to massage the lower half of Harry's cock, he began to move his mouth up and down Harry's slick shaft, causing the boy to writhe and moan in pleasure.

Harry felt himself begging to tense up, and knowing what was shortly to follow, he grabbed Draco's head with his hands and forced his mouth up to his. Harry kissed Draco passionately and flipped him onto his back. He moved slowly to Draco's nipples, and mimicked the boy's previous actions; teasing each with his mouth, causing them to stand at full attention.

Grabbing the top of Draco's boxers, Harry yanked the fabric downward and gazed at Draco's waiting cock. It was much larger than he remembered from the bathroom, and the sight of the precum leaking profusely from the tip caused Harry to immediately take the head into his mouth.

He flicked his tongue quickly across the tip and around the edge of the head, earning a low guttural moan from Draco. Encouraged by Draco's reaction, Harry took more of the shaft into his mouth, and began to furiously move his head up and down, bringing Draco closer and closer to orgasm. Harry palmed his own throbbing erection as he ministered to Draco's and brought them both close to the edge.

Draco stopped Harry and brought him up to place a hard kiss against Harry's blood-engorged lips.

"I want you to make love to me Draco," Harry said positively as his eyes bored into Draco's.

"You're sure you want to go all the way tonight?" Draco asked breathlessly.

Harry only responded by lying on his back next to the blonde and pulling him on top. Harry spread his legs slightly, allowing Draco to lie completely between them, placing him in the perfect position.

"I'll be gentle Harry. I promise." Draco confided into Harry's ear.

Draco grabbed a small bottle from the bedside table, produced a small amount of liquid on his fingers and knelt between Harry's outstretched legs. Reaching below Harry's cock, he slowly inserted a single finger into Harry's opening.

Harry's eyes widened with shock as the digit slid effortlessly into Harry's tight opening. Draco stopped immediately and gave Harry time to adjust to the new feeling. When Harry nodded, Draco slowly worked the finger back and forth, letting Harry get used to unfamiliar intruder. When he was sufficiently ready, Draco inserted another finger, repeating the process over again, preparing Harry to receive Draco's cock.

Harry nodded to Draco, indicating that he was ready for the real thing and he spread his legs wider, making room for Draco to get closer. Gripping Harry's hips, Draco slowly eased the tip of his cock into Harry's waiting heat and waited for Harry to adjust yet again.

Harry had never experienced anything like this before, and although it hurt initially, his body reacted quickly, accepting Draco's full length. Draco pulled slowly out, and before Harry had a chance to react, moved quickly back in, burying his shaft completely, brushing against Harry's prostate.

Harry moaned both in pleasure and discomfort, but begged Draco to do it again. Having the boy's cock hit his sweet spot sent ripples of pleasure coursing through Harry's body, threatening to bring him to completion immediately.

Draco pulled back again, almost completely removing himself from Harry, and thrust forward, meeting Harry's prostate once again. Harry gripped Draco's arse and pulled him forward, begging for him to go deeper with each thrust.

Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry as he continued to move quicker, in and out of Harry's tight heat.

"I love you Harry," Draco said, his eyes meeting Harry's passion-blurred gaze.

Harry rocked his hips forward, allowing Draco to go deeper and he moaned with pleasure as his body rocked in time with Draco's. "I love you back Draco. Oh fuck…"

Their bodies met again and again, their breathing becoming more labored as they moved together, their motions bordering on frantic. Draco gripped Harry's neglected cock and began pumping it in time with his own thrusts. Harry clawed at Draco's chest as he lost himself in their activity.

"Draco…" Harry breathed quickly, "I'm so…gonna…close…come!"

"Fuck yes!" Harry yelled, feeling himself slip over the edge.

"Drac…" the words left Harry as shouted in ecstasy. Draco jerked Harry's prick furiously as wave after sudden wave of Harry's seed spilled recklessly across his chest and stomach. Harry's body clenched as his orgasm rocked through his brain, causing him to grip Draco even tighter than before.

"Haaarrrrryyyy!" Draco shouted as Harry's reaction brought Draco to his own climax. He pumped in and out of Harry a few more times as a stark whiteness blurred his vision; emptying himself completely and collapsing on top of Harry, their breathing struggling to return to normal.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes and found Draco watching him. He smiled and turned away, suddenly self conscious.

Their bodies were still slicked with sweat and the results of their love-making, but neither made any move to clean up.

"Harry. That was fucking amazing," Draco said lovingly. "I have never experienced anything like that before."

Harry smiled, "I bet you say that to all the guys eh?"

Draco laughed. "I'm not even going to honor that one with a response Harry. You were fantastic."

Harry ran his finger in lazy circles across Draco's back. He had finally given himself to someone and it was everything he thought it could be.

"You know this is going to be an interesting journey right?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm along for the ride as long as it's with you," Draco replied lazily. "Especially if it is a ride like that was!"

Harry playfully smacked Draco's backside. "It was pretty damn amazing. And I'm glad it was with you. I couldn't imagine it with anyone else."

"Did you mean what you said Draco?" Harry asked quietly.

"When?"

"When you said you loved me?" Harry paused, unsure if he should continue. "I'm sure you just got caught up in the moment but…"

"No, Harry. It wasn't because of the moment. Like you said at the lake, it may be moving a little quickly, but I definitely love you. I have for a long time."

Draco placed a soft kiss on Harry's cheek and rested it back on Harry's chest.

"Tell me something Harry. When we first met that year at Hogwarts, could you have ever imagined we would end up like this?"

Harry paused a moment, thinking about their years together at school. Despite all the hardships, fights, and awkward situations, Harry had always felt an attraction to the boy.

"I don't think I really imagined anything quite like this." Harry paused. "But I definitely knew we were going to be seeing a lot of each other." He grinned.

Draco shook his head in agreement and let out a contented sigh.

"Speaking of seeing a lot of each other," Harry said. "Are you ready for round two?"

Draco looked up and raised an eyebrow at Harry.

"Already Potter? This is going to be an even better ride than I thought!"

Harry smacked Draco's backside again, and pushed him onto his back. It was going to be a long first date indeed, and Harry hoped that it lasted as long as possible.


	14. Reunion

"Just a little bit further." Draco's voice said slyly.

Harry attempted to see around the blindfold that Draco had deftly tied across his eyes the minute he appeared in their flat. It had been two years since Harry and Draco had officially began dating, and this adventure of being blindfolded and led across half of the world was Draco's idea of being mysterious and romantic.

"Draco," Harry began, wanting to grab the blindfold away from his eyes, "I can't see a thing and I'm stumbling all over the place."

"Not being able to see is kind of the point my love," Draco replied. Harry could hear the smirk that graced the blonde's lips.

Harry stumbled on something large and sharp, and almost fell before Draco caught him and turned him in a new direction.

"You've already apparated us to half a dozen places, there's no way I could possibly know where we are," Harry answered, a touch of frustration in his voice.

"Okay, okay. Stop walking, we are here."

Harry blinked as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. His vision was blurry mostly from the fact that his glasses were tucked away inside Draco's pocket, but also because of the extended period of time he had been wearing the blindfold.

Finding his glasses suddenly in his hand, Harry put them on, bringing a small table and two chairs into focus.

Harry stared in wonder. "Draco…this is…how did you find…?"

Harry turned to look at his partner, while Draco merely grinned back.

"I looked for so long to find this place Har," He said, obviously proud of himself. "It wasn't easy you know."

Harry shook his head and turned back to look at the familiar lake that had been such an integral part of their first date. Harry had not taken Draco back to the lake; he had barely been here himself; and he was quite shocked at how Draco could ever find it on his own.

The lake looked exactly as it had two years ago. The night sky was clear and cool and the surface of the water was as smooth as glass. Lights graced the trees and the edge of the water, casting a soft warm glow across the entire scene. Every detail was replicated to mimic their first night together. They hadn't spent many apart since then.

It wasn't easy being with Draco, Harry thought. He was stubborn and selfish, not unlike a spoiled child, but Harry had his faults too. He was much too messy for the blonde, though Draco would never voice his dissatisfaction and he had many moments when he was even more stubborn than Draco could ever hope to be.

"Do you like it Harry?" Draco's words interrupted Harry's thoughts.

"It's perfect," Harry whispered in amazement.

As if on cue, a man in black dress robes emerged and presented the two men with a glass of wine. Harry could have sworn that the man was the very same from their first night, but immediately forgot the idea as a stringed octet emerged, just as they had before, and began playing their soft composition.

Harry smiled sweetly and placed a kiss softly on Draco's cheek. "It's perfect," he repeated.

"I wanted to recreate this night for you so you could see how much it meant to me. You changed my life that night, and I am all the better for it."

Harry blushed and Draco motioned for the two to sit down.

The two ordered dinner and talked about how much things had changed for them over the past few years. Once again, Harry was taken in the way Draco laughed and smiled, how he twirled his fork while thinking about something, and even how he wiped his mouth so elegantly with his napkin. Harry was even more in love with the man before him than he ever thought possible.

Once the food was finished, they again turned down the small trail that lead the pair around the lake.

"Draco, this is exactly as it was before, and I'm so blown away that you did this." Harry gushed.

"I took specific care to make sure that every detail is just as it was. Even down to my emotions."

Harry looked at Draco's face, "what do you mean down to your emotions?"

"Two years ago, on this night, I was so uncertain of what would happen to us, scared to take a chance on you and wondering what the future would hold."

Harry watched him, confused.

Draco continued. "I'm the same way tonight Harry."

They had stopped walking and Draco looked out over the valley before them, the same small town aglow with evening lights in the distance, seemingly unchanged.

"You are scared of what will happen to us?" Harry asked uncertain to Draco's back.

"Yes, actually I am." Draco replied. "I'm scared to take a chance on you Harry."

Harry was thoroughly confused now and he thought about his next question carefully before opening his mouth to voice his concern, but Draco stopped him.

"Let me explain Harry…"

Draco turned toward Harry and dropped to one knee, his hands cradling a small, black box.

"I'm nervous Harry because we have something so good going. We are so good together, and I love you more than I could ever express, so I don't want to do anything to jeopardize that. Harry James Potter, will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my husband?"

Harry stared at the kneeling figure before him, transfixed at Draco's pleading gaze, and the small box he offered that contained a stunning silver ring with a brilliant red gem. He had never, ever considered this would be happening tonight, and the proposition took him completely off guard. He had wanted this for so long, but the two had never even breached the subject.

"Yes! Yes, Draco! A thousand times yes!"

Harry leapt on Draco, pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

It had been a fantastic two years together, but neither boy could fathom the possibility of things to come. Their relationship, though sometimes tumultuous and rocky, was also filled with passion and love. Harry rolled onto his back, bringing Draco with him.

"Now that we are engaged…" Harry looked suggestively at Draco.

"Is that all you think about?" Draco asked, feigning disappointment.

"Actually, yea it is."

"Good!" Draco replied with a laugh, and began kissing Harry's neck, fully intending to continue the action all over his body.

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone as always for reviewing...You were the reason I kept going. As this was my first fanfic, I wasn't sure (and still am not for that matter) that my writing wasn't complete rubbish, so your encouragement meant the world.

I appreciate so much all your comments (good or bad) and use them to improve...Hopefully the ending wasn't complete trash, but I wanted to get it out there.

More to come with other stories, I have a few oneshots in the works, so we will see where those go.

Thank you again to all...Happy Reading!

~MU~


End file.
